The Weak Link
by Not2BForgotten
Summary: Fuery is targeted by a mob that targets military to force Mustang into cooperation. They should have known better. Nobody messes with his team and lives. Much Fuery whump! Fuery/Havoc friendship. No slash or romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok here we are the much promised next story featuring the beloved puppy Kain Fuery! It sure didn't take too long to get posted from when I promised it was coming! This story is fully written and is just being polished before posting. This chapter has been edited so it should be a nice easy read. It will be pretty heavy on the Fuery/Havoc but is not slash. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1

Kain Fuery blinked sleepily annoyed as his alarm clock buzzed at him incessantly. Time to wake up. Just five more minutes please little clock. On second thought, just ten more minutes little clock. He was lying on his side crushing his pillow as he hugged it to him, arms and legs wrapping around it in a vice like grip. His blankets entrapped him, with his pillow, in a vicious tangle. He must have been dreaming again. What had he dreamed? He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then began to extract himself from the bed which didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to leave it either. It took him several minutes before he found himself sitting up with a big yawn and again rubbing at his eyes. Time to begin the morning he supposed.

He showered first, long and hot, feeling more awake afterwards then stumbled to the kitchen and made himself a mug of hot cocoa. He stared down at it for a moment in contemplation. Yes, definitely a morning in need of mini marshmallows in his cocoa. He sat on the floor sipping his cocoa and started going through some of his personal paperwork that had to be done. It was time to balance his finances, an ongoing project that was slowly expanding across his living room floor like a primordial ooze, but he was always running out of time. He'd been at it a week now. He sighed morosely. So little money, so many radio parts to buy. Did he really need to eat this month? It was a question that plagued him every month as he looked closely at his finances and found himself having to choose between food and the next part he needed for the supreme, stream lined, and stylish radio he was slowly building. His mind strayed as glistening metallic parts danced through his head connecting and creating then dismantling and recreating into something even better as his mind worked over the design. The alarm clock screeched at him again.

"Aw foo, stupid clock" he threw down his pen with a scowl. Time to move on to the grocery shopping.

He glanced at his stipend for food and doled out the money to himself, dawned his military uniform, and slurping the last of his cocoa headed out the door. The morning was brisk and fresh a few fluffy white clouds floating lazily over head making him wish that he could be home and lazy too. Especially since all the clouds looked like radio transmitters to him.

Ms. Pellish waved at him with a smile. He was her only customer. It was too early for everybody else, that was one of the reasons he shopped here, because she was the only grocer that opened early enough for him to do his shopping before he had to be at work. He glanced at his watch and sighed. He'd taken too long enjoying the walk here. He'd have to rush now. Good thing he'd made his list the night before. He hurried through the store tossing the items into his basket haphazardly then suddenly hesitated at the hot chocolate. Maybe if he cut down a little on his consumption of it he could save faster for his radio parts. Only have to buy cocoa every other week. An image sprang to mind of his morning routine without his hot cocoa with mini marshmallows and felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. No. Just. No. He had to run the whole way home, careful not to drop anything, having just enough time to put the cold stuff away before he tore out the door again. The day was going to be beautiful. Warm but not hot with a slight breeze. Refreshing after last weeks torrential downpours.

He was about a quarter of the way to work when he skidded to a stop. There behind a rotted wooden crate, shivering with cold, dirty from homelessness, and thin as a rail from being abandon was a kitten. She was a calico with a pink nose that had a black dot in the center, one ear was a butterscotch brown, the other was a reddish brown, her tail was mostly the red but had butterscotch at the tip, and her four little paws were half reddish brown half butterscotch the rest of her being white. He didn't think twice as he knelt down in front of it.

"No it's ok, I won't hurt you" he soothed when she flinched away holding out his hand for her to sniff. After a moment she obliged sniffing at him then after a moment more began to purr softly rubbing her fuzzy cheeks over his fingers.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you sweetie? Here, this was supposed to be part of my lunch but I can share" he explained reaching for the bagged sandwich in his pocket and tearing off a piece of the ham. She ate it up quickly then looked up at him again with her big soft blue eyes. He looked all around but they were the only two in the area.

"No mama huh? Well c'mon, you can come home with me. There's lots of food there" he scooped her up scratching behind her ear. She fit in the palm of his hand and had room to spare. As he slipped through the front doors of Command he tucked her into his oversize pocket and gave her more of his sandwich to keep her quiet. If Mustang found out he brought her he'd be in big trouble. Again.

Havoc gave him a little look as he was late, unusual for him, but didn't say anything. He was no tattle-tale. Kain quickly made it looke like he'd been there for a while and got right to work though his mind was on the kitten in his pocket. By the feel of it she'd finished the food and was napping but he could feel the slight vibration of purring. Thank goodness she was still too small for her purr to be heard through the cloth of his pocket. At some point Mustang surfaced from his office, plopped a large stack of paperwork on his desk then returned with another and dropped it onto Havoc's desk then disappeared. Havoc moaned loudly. He hated all the forms he had to sign. So boring. He glared at Kain seeing him dive right in already through several of the forms hating the kid's gumption. He was still trying to get through the _last_ stack Roy had left him. Time passed slowly and Fuery started to get anxious, drawing odd looks from Havoc, as the kitten started to get restless in his pocket. He rushed through the paperwork finishing it all in record time, including filing, then suddenly jumped up from his chair.

"Cover for me" he whispered harshly to Havoc getting a look from Breda that told him he _knew_ he was up to something.

"Fine but we get to see it later" Havoc blackmailed. There was some small furry critter in Fuery's pocket and they all knew it. This was not the first time they'd covered for him because he brought an abandon animal he'd found on the way to work. The Sergeant nodded and took off towards the more remotely located of men's rooms.

"Where'd Fuery go?" the Colonel asked looking confused, a stack of paperwork in his arms, a few minutes later.

"Well since there's a good deal more paperwork than usual Fuery decided it would be good to deliver the files as we finished each stack instead of at the end of the day like usual" Havoc explained ever so smoothly. Mustang glanced at Breda whom smiled innocently. No one was saying that the reason there was so much paperwork was because he'd let it all pile up until he'd shown up this morning to find Hawkeye sitting in his chair playing with her gun.

"Fine, make sure he does these next, they're top priority" Fifteen minutes later Kain returned, his fingers suspiciously wrinkled from the kitten's bath water, carrying an empty medium size cardboard box which was stuffed with soft blankets. They kept it in a vacant storage closet for days like this so there was no risk of the Colonel finding it and asking questions.

"The coast's clear, let's see it Fuery" Hawkeye demanded with a grin as she, Falman, Breda, Hughes, and Havoc huddled around him.

Everyone except Mustang knew it when Fuery had snuck some kitten or puppy into the office. They all oohed and ahhed at her for a few minutes before he stuck her in the blanket filled box with a small dish with his lunch torn up in it with some water and slid the whole set up under his desk. The only risk now was if she started meowing but with food available that should keep her quiet. Only a few hours to go anyways. Today however his luck failed him. It was an hour till time to leave, he was working on the filing and form delivering, genuinely this time, when Roy suddenly came out of his office.

"Fuery what is this?" he asked sternly holding the kitten by the scruff for all to see looking terribly annoyed.

"Well, um Sir, it's uh, just that I found her on the way here and um, she had no mama, and well, Well I couldn't just _leave_ her there!" he argued dropping the files and slinking over, knowing he was in big trouble, snatching her from Roy's grasp and cradling her at his elbow.

"there are rules about this Sergeant, this is a work place, a _military_ work place! You can't be bringing stray kittens here. Take her home with you tonight and _don't_ bring her back" Roy put on his best intimidating glare. This was not the first time they'd done this and he wanted it to end in his favor. This time.

"But Sir! Tissa is-"

"Tissa?" Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes Tissa! Tissa is too smal to be left home alone all day! Think of her welfare!" There were a few snickers from across the room.

Roy would have glared at them but he was trapped. Trapped in the gaze of Kain Fuery his big puppy dog eyes so innocent and vulnerable going oh so wide with pleading as he coddled his calico girl. Mustang gritted his teeth and tried so hard to look away. He had to resist. He had to. His eye started to twitch and then suddenly Kain's lip began to quiver and it was all lost. He swore under his breath storming back into his office without another word.

"Victory again dear Tissa" Fuery celebrated pulling out her box. No wonder she'd been so quiet. She'd been busy chewing an escape hole in the side of her box.

The rest of the day he let her roam about on his desk, a blanket piled in the corner for nap time, while he worked. On the way home he hummed jovially while petting her loving the sound of her little purr. Yes, today had been a good day. Normally he would nurse whatever kitten or puppy he'd found to health and wait till they were older before finding them another home but he was considering keeping Tissa for himself.

He was letting himself into his home when he suddenly paused a strange feeling, like a winter chill creeping up his spine, came over him. It felt like he wasn't alone though as he looked about the streets were empty. Shaking his head and blaming it on being overtired he went inside and forgot the feeling of being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! Hope you liked chapter 1 and thanks Sonar for reviewing! We will be getting to the actions shortly but I have a real bad headache, have all day so that's the end of this authors note. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 2

Fuery stretched with a loud groan as he stood in his living room glad to be home from work. He set Tissa down watching her take off to climb the arm of his old couch with a grin. He was pretty sure that she was going to be a trouble maker. He loved it. He watched for a moment before his stomach rumbled at him. Right. Food. He went to the table and dove head first into the nearest paper bag and started to dig through it mumbling to himself. He surfaced, scowled. And plunged into the next bag. After ten minutes of this he gave a shout of joy and pulled out his ramen noodles and a handful of veggies. Cheap but delicious and Ms. Pellish gave him a few jars of free spices each month since apparently he was her best customer. He didn't suffer bland dinners anymore.

The evening was quiet as he cooked keeping an eye on his newest companion as she rolled about on the couch cushions chasing her tale. He couldn't help but giggle at a few points. Yes, he was definitely keeping this one for himself. Finally the food was done and he wandered back into the living room flipping on his radio. Even the sound of snow on the radio was soothing to him and he looked forward to an evening alone with his radio as he pondered over the one he was building. He grimaced as he sat down on the floor, legs crossed, eyeing the financial papers that still lay spread across the room. Maybe he should just finish it tonight and have his morning free to play with his new radio. The last thing he wanted to do after being at work all day was work through his evening but it would mean having his mornings free. Mornings were the best time for him. His mind focused best then before anything else had a chance to distract him.

With a pout he started to look over the papers trying to remember where he'd left off this morning while his ramen cooled. Time disappeared as he was ensconced with his papers the radio playing something he only half listened to and Tissa toodled about quietly. He scribbled notes and figures squinting angrily at each paper eager to be done. Slowly, ever so slowly, the sea of paper began to form stacks and spots of his carpet began to show through. He bit his lip trying to make himself focuse. His radio parts were calling. Beautiful glimmers of metallic parts began to dance through his mind once more. He sighed and threw a blanket over the disorganized pile of parts. He had to finish this. Then he could play. He was just getting his mind back on its task when he was interrupted by the fiercest of growling. He looked up to see Tissa on her back a letter on her tummy, all four paws wrapped around it, claws out, teeth clamped down on one end as she tried to viciously shred it.

"Tissa no! Don't do it! As much as I hate taxes you can't shred them! Please Tissa give them back!" he cried leaping up, papers going flying as he tried to snatch the undesirable envelope back from her. She took off spryly with the letter still in her clutches. It took him nearly twenty minutes to corner her, then another ten of negotiations before he was able to exchange hostages. A shoelace for the tax forms.

Later, much later, at an uncomfortable hour of the night when he'd normally be in bed, Fuery at last stared at the organized stacks of paperwork. Finished. He scrubbed at his eyes with a yawn. Time for sleep. He stood and stretched, flicked of his radio which had played classical music all night, brushed his teeth fiercely, climbed into a comfy shirt and shorts then went to find Tissa. He hadn't seen her for a while and wondered what she was up to now. He could only grin as he found her already fast asleep on his bed pressed flush against his pillow and partially under the blankets. Of course. He tip-toed around to the other side of the bed and climbed in curling around her careful not to disturb the kitten. He fell asleep with a smile.

Morning. It came too soon. It always came too soon. At least he got to wake to Tissa purring a soft warmth against his chest. He heaved a big sigh and began to work at the tangle of blankets around his ankles. He got up grinning as Tissa leaped onto his shoulder and somehow managed to balance herself and promptly fall back to sleep. He groaned as he went out to find several of his paper stacks he'd spent so much time making tumbled in a messy heap. His first thought was his girl knocked them over during the night. His frown deepend as he remembered her sleeping through the night with him. Stupid gremlins. The morning routine went quickly after he fixed the piles and soon he was on the way to work with Tissa on his shoulder still.

Halfway to Command he stopped a cold shiver running up his spine and looked around. Again the streets were empty with the early hour. He frowned and put Tissa in his pocket again protectively then shook his head sharply. _You're just imagining things. No one is there. _By the time he passed through the front doors of Command he'd convinced himself. His day was overwhelmed with papers the Colonel was supposed to be doing. It wasn't unusual when he let it stack up like this to make them do the work with him so he could catch up. He noticed that he was getting the largest portions as punishment for his victory yesterday but he really didn't mind. He didn't find it as much of a drudgery as the others, not that he liked it either, so it was ok with him if he did more and the others did less. They hated it with a passion.

He was glad when lunch time rolled around. His stomach had been growling for an hour and Tissa had been growling back. He took a deep breath from the clean air and closed his eyes as he stepped outside enjoying the sun on his face. It was a long day today. The break felt good. He chewed his lip and looked around the courtyard trying to figure out where he wanted to eat his lunch. Then he spotted Havoc walking off to his usual lunch spot lighting a cigarette and took off to join him with a grin.

"Hey Havoc! Beautiful day! Nice to be away from the Colonel and all that work he's supposed to be doing. How long before Hawkeye finds out he has us doing his work? Oh I've proved he doesn't actually read all the forms that cross his desk cause he signed my requisition for that new fancy radio that I asked for last week but he said no that time saying it was too expensive" Kain started up having to jog to keep up with the taller man's pace.

"Well make sure you don't try slipping a requisition he's already said no to past him when he's caught up on his own work. He reads them then" Havoc advised snatching Tissa off his shoulder.

"How are you doing little lady?" he grinned dodging a feisty swipe from her then instantly forgave her as those big blue eyes stared up at him innocently. Yes, she was perfect for Fuery.

"She tried to eat my taxes last night" Kain plopped down on the grass pulling out a dish of food for Tissa and then his bag of sandwiches.

"Oh? Does she hire out?" Fuery had a look of appalled shock.

"She's not a paper shredder!" he rebutted eyeing his sandwiches trying to decide which he wanted first. They were cut into shapes today because animal shaped sandwiches were so much better than plain square ones.

"I beg to differ" Havoc grabbed a blank paper, rattled it, then dropped it with a slight shout as Tissa pounced growling and spitting as she brutally shredded the paper.

"Oh! I get the eagle cause they're so cool the ladies can't help but fall for them!"

"Hey! That was mine! Besides didn't you know eagles only ever have one partner. They mate for life" Fuery felt properly avenged as Havoc gave a horrified sob then bit into one of the remaing sandwiches. He grinned watching as Tissa rolled and basked in the pitiful shreds of her victim.

"Oh! I get the dinosaur!" Breda declared as he joined the group swiping his prize.

"Hey! Don't you two ever pack your own lunches?" Kain protested and stole Breda's twinkie as payment.

"We can't help it if your lunch is cooler than ours" Havoc shrugged. The lunch break ended all too soon and the trio trudged slowly back towards the building their bellies ful. Again Fuery paused feeling his spine tense with apprehension and looked around.

"Something wrong?" Breda asked noticing first.

"Just been getting this weird feeling lately. Like someone's watching" he explained jogging to rejoin the group holding a sleeping Tissa more closely.

"Huh, it's probably just the Colonel watching in case he has to stop you from finding another stray" Havoc determined tossing his spent cigarette. A look of utter horror spread over Kain's face then he whispered accusingly to himself.

"I knew it"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elsewhere in East City two men were meeting at a little diner unnoticed by all around them. One man perused through a stack of files slowly while the other dug into a plate of food.

"What about this Hawkeye woman?" he asked. Women tended to be good marks.

"A definite no, we would have to use a degree of force that wouldn't go unnoticed and she'd probably get in several kills before we could subdue her" the man gulped back a mouthful of food.

"Hmmm, and this Havoc fellow? What about him?" the man forked some of his pasta.

"We could get him but he'd be a definite handful. It would be better to get one of the others. I thought about Breda but he'd be quiet and obedient right up until his opportunity then spring some trap that would make everything fall apart. The whole team is competent," the man explained.

"Who would you recommend then?" the man in charge asked. His second in command was right. All the files showed that every one of the team members did their jobs and did it well.

"My first choice is Sergeant Kain Fuery, he's their communications expert. He's young and just starting in his military career. He'll be easy to take and easy to handle. Plus there's the added bonus that he's like a puppy to them" the man pushed his file to the top of the stack for his boss to read.

"Oh?" the man liked what he saw so far.

"Yeah, they're real protective of him though I doubt he's noticed. Havoc and Breda live close to where he lives so most nights one or both walk home with him and whenever there's a hostile situation they're instantly standing between him and the threat, even Mustang seems to have a soft spot for him. He's definitely the one we want" his boss grinned ear to ear.

"Perfect. Mustang will be putty in hour hands. Make the grab tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No reviews :( But for the love of writing I will continue to post. Here's the action I promised! Please please review! Reviewers get cookies! and of course I don't own FMAB**

Chapter 3

Galin Pierce yawned, stretched, and trudged to the kitchen to refill his coffee. It was going to be a long night. He was a man of twenty three with red hair that was not dissimilar to an explosive fiery inferno, plain green eyes, pale complexion, medium build being neither scrawny nor extremely muscled but a healthy balance between the two, and standing at five foot seven. He poured a bit of cream into his coffee then grabbed the sugar and watched as it streamed in a grainy white waterfall never ending into his coffee. It wasn't so much that he loved his coffee real sweet but rather that he would need the sugar and caffeine to help keep him awake through the night. He wandered back to the living room, pausing to glare at himself in the mirror, especially seeing the deep dark circles under his eyes, then moved to the binoculars standing ready on a tripod. This was the third time this week he'd pulled an overnight shift and he couldn't help but think he was being punished. He couldn't really think of anything he'd done, rookie error or stepping out of line, but that didn't really mean much. He would endure without complaint. He had his ambitions after all.

He was the second son of Von James Brickton and he was eligible to take over when the man stepped down. His fiercest competition was his younger brother Stefon Brosco. Their eldest brother was a no account without a chance at leadership. They all had different last names to keep them from being connected with their father's dealings. The successor would be the only one to obtain the honored name of Brickton. Galin Brickton. It was sweet as honey upon his tongue and he would have it. He would eventually have to stage Stefon's fall from favor or have him assassinated to secure his position of power but now was not the time. Now he had to hold back, hone his skills and gain favor among the lower ranks of their organization. Their loyalty would be key.

He peered through the binoculars, body buzzing from the high his thoughts of power gave him, locating his target. He laughed to himself. This was the easiest assignment he could get. It would do well to have another successful mission under his belt. Even with a target this simple. Kain Fuery was a small man with pure black hair that went in all directions with its medium length spikes, yet didn't seem messy, big square glasses, pale complexion, and exuded an atmosphere of innocent vulnerability. He scoffed at the idea of this man, no, this _kid_, being any kind of soldier. He seemed to be a pansy. He was always rescuing kittens and puppies. Just in the few days he'd been told to watch him he'd rescued two puppies and three kittens. He only kept this one for himself apparently but still. The order to have three men used to take him hostage was overkill. He was sure he could take the whelp on his own. He kept the opinion to himself though. If anything went wrong his thoughts wouldn't be able to come back to bite him that way. He heard the door to the apartment open softly.

"What's the guy doing?" It was Alfred. Galin gave the man a passing glance as he headed towards the coffee.

The man was an interesting sort in his opinion. He just wanted to be told his job then left alone to do it. He had no ambition to move up the ranks of command. Didn't want to go down in them though either. He was somewhere in the middle, closer to the top than the bottom though because of his skills, and he was happy there. It had taken Galin a long time to understand the true value of such a man. He had struggled with the concept until he realized that with Alfred there were no worries over him suddenly price gouging, becoming a turn coat, or even making political maneuvers of his own, or another's, gain. If you gave him the agreed amount of money, kept him housed, fed, and made sure he had the breathing room to do his job and he'd be loyal to the end.

"Just playing with his stupid cat again. Seriously I don't think he even has a girl. He's either working, playing with the cat or tinkering on whatever that project is he's got going with all those mechanical parts" Galin huffed and sipped his drink.

"It's a radio. He's building some fancy radio." Alfred explained shrugging out of the tuxedo he'd been forced to wear for today's job.

"No wonder he doesn't have a girl" Galin grumbled. This was one of the most boring targets he'd had to watch. Alfred chuckled. He was old enough to be the kid's father and understood the dislike of this particular assignment. It was without challenge and their target really wasn't all that interesting to watch.

"Word is that we take him tomorrow. They're sending Evans to be the third wheel for the job" Alfred explained now wearing a comfy pair of jeans and a plain brown T-shirt.

"Right, he should do fine" Evans was one of his half brothers and a year older than himself. He was skilled and highly intelligent but had blatantly announced he had no interest in being a successor. He wasn't like Alfred though, he had intentions of being in the upper most regions of power. He wanted direct connections and influence with whomever ended up as successor. His announcement of his intentions to be such would probably save his life someday. He was no longer seen as a rival though he certainly had the ability to be one.

The time passed slowly that night. Fuery worked on his radio throughout the evening then did some minor house tidying before curling up in bed. Galin couldn't believe a man could toss and turn and downright relocate in bed without falling out and manage not to disturb the kitten curled up with him. He was able to move around it even in his sleep. He took it as a sure sign he was extremely bored that he'd even noticed the fact. In the wee hours of the morning Evans arrived and they had a conference about their plan of attack for the day. Alfred was to follow him during the day until he returned home in the evening where Evans and himself would be lying in wait. They would do the kidnapping in the privacy of his own home. Fuery's day was the same as any. He woke with the sun, made breakfast, worked on his radio project then packed up his stuff and his new kitten and started on his walk to work. Twice he paused and looked around sensing that he was being watched. Alfred had called to warn the others that his instincts were better than expected when the opportunity presented itself. He could tell the young men didn't expect any trouble from the target. That was why he'd been assigned with them. He brought aged experience to balance them out.

He felt the rush of adrenaline that came with eager anticipation as he followed Kain Fuery home. He wasn't walking alone tonight, the man named Havoc walking with him discussing women animatedly making the smaller man blush deeply. He lived a few streets past the Sergeants home and often walked with the young man at the end of the day. When they were able to leave at the same time at least. Alfred was glad that the man turned down the offer of joining the Sergeant for dinner with the excuse of having a date. The older man would definitely be a problem if he were present. He moved around Evans letting him into the house silently through the window as Fuery entered through the front door. He wasn't surprised when the target halted as soon as the door was shut and locked behind him, the cat now on the floor, and looked around with a frown. With them in the house the atmosphere was radically different to the kid's instincts. Evans was the first to charge as soon as Fuery had entered deeper into the home too far from any particular escape route quickly followed by Galin.

Alfred kept himself hidden not surprised that the fight was not going as the younger men had expected as they hurled themselves at the Sergeant most of their blows hitting only air. The kid was agile and even as he ducked, dove and ran about the room dodging blows and slamming his fists against the other men in a panicked haphazard sort of way he never lost his balance and he was acutely skilled at predicting the next location and form of attack from Evans and Galin. A man like Kain Fuery, wearing glasses, small build, into nerdy topics like radios and saving kittens would have spent most of his time fleeing bullies. He would know how to survive a fight being outnumbered and be real quick at finding his escape.

So he waited and watched for his chance to swoop in and land a single incapacitating blow. They needed him alive so he refrained from shooting him down with the rifle in his hand. Then it happened. Evans lunged at Fuery, whom twisted around stealing the man's gun from its holster, their positions reversing as Evans now had his back to Fuery. Kain didn't hesitate, adrenaline rushing so hard his ears were ringing and his body buzzing, as he fired two shots. Evans went down hard and didn't get back up. Alfred spied his opportunity and flung into the fray smashing the butt of his rifle down with all his strength against the back of the Sergeant's head. He dropped like a rock and lay bleeding sluggishly utterly still.

"Damn" Galin swore bending over Evans examining his wounds. A bullet to each lung. He rasped and coughed slowly choking on his own blood. He looked up at Alfred whom was busy tying rope tightly around Kain's wrists, pulled behind his back, and following with his ankles.

"He's ready for transport. What do you want to do about Evans?" Alfred inquired hefting Fuery over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"He can't be linked to us and he'll be dead soon. No good to us now. Just leave him" Galin swore again rubbing his aching ribs. He should have taken Alfred's warning about the Sergeant being more trouble than he looked.

"Are you seriously wounded?" Alfred could see in the young man's slumped stance that he'd taken several hard strikes.

"Some cracked ribs maybe, for such a little guy he sure did pack a punch. But then you were expecting him to put up a good fight weren't you?" Galin gathered up a few of their dropped items then gave Evans a disdainful look as he headed towards the door.

"Aye Sir, I recognized his type. Bully dodger. Best we get going now. A long drive ahead. I've brought some sedatives should he wake too soon."

No one noticed as Kain Fuery was thrown harshly into the back seat of the car and stolen away leaving behind only the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Thank you to Bronze Andromeda Shun, the only person to review! You brightened my day! I can only hope you're all enjoying this, please let me know in a review! I put a lot of effort into this and would make my day if I got reviews letting me know if it was any good. Or maybe there just aren't enough Kain Fuery fans...what a sad thought! He's so awesome! That's the end of the begging. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Waking was slow. He didn't want to do it. He didn't have a choice. It was apparently happening whether he liked it or not. His head was pounding. It was like dozens of hammers bashing away in his head and pick axes working sharply behind his eyes. He made his whole body lay still, especially his shoulders and neck, to keep from aggravating the pain. He focused on taking deep slow breaths noting how there were more aches through his body, mostly his chest and stomach, not dissimilar to those from a fight. There was also the blurred floaty feeling that made his body feel immensely heavy and yet like he was lighter than air. So as far as he could tell he'd been in a fight, felt like he'd been knocked out if his head was any indication, and at some point drugged. The first movement Fuery made since waking was to frown. He was seriously disliking how the facts were adding up. The last thing he remembered was walking through his front door. He strained his ears for any sign of someone nearby but all he got was silence punctuated by the ringing in his ears. Alone then? As he took a deep steadying breath he tried to think if him being alone was a good thing or a bad thing.

First he opened his eyes. He had to ascertain the status of his surroundings. He was starting to feel a tinge of panic but swallowed it down the the wave of nausea that surged alive when he opened his eyes. His vision wavered and smeared for a moment before settling and he cautiously, slowly, looked around. The room was small and empty with a light but it wasn't very bright and threw the room into a shadowy state similar to dusk. Kain sat up with a groan his head feeling like it was going to crack from the pressure and slid backwards until he was leaned against a wall. He didn't intend to be idle long but he had to let the headache calm down before he threw up. He looked down at himself and felt inside all his pockets. Empty. There was a spray of blood across his chest but he knew it wasn't his own. He didn't feel any real tears in his skin except at the back of his head and the blood was small shaped droplets spread all over his torso. The only way that happened was if he shot someone recently.

He closed his eyes as a memory flashed through his mind. A young man, a dangerous man, in his home, his back was to him and the gun fired twice tearing two bullet holes into his back. Into his lungs. Fuery felt a knot of guilt clench in his chest. He'd killed a man. He hated the very thought of killing someone. He wasn't a naïve fool. He'd known when he joined the military that that would be a real possibility though with the skill set he had he'd hoped to avoid being in a combat setting. He'd hoped his communications expertise would keep him behind the front line where all the big wigs sat and called each other and made plans. When Roy had approached him about joining his team he'd known that th emove took him a step closer to combat but he'd felt it would be worth the risk to work for a man like Mustang. So far he'd been right. His compromise was that if he didn't have to kill he wouldn't. He'd do a leg shot or something and if he did have to kill he'd shoot to kill instantly. Quick and humane.

He sighed angrily. Last night's kill hadn't been quick or humane in any way. A shot to each lung. There was no way that wasn't what he did. He swallowed thickly again as the guilt mounted his mind working up the image of the guy, only a few years older than himself it had looked, lying in the floor of his living room ever so slowly choking and drowning on his own blood. Fuery lifted his head and looked at the door in front of him. What was he doing? Mustang would be furious if he knew that here he was a slightly roughed up, drugged up hostage in unknown territory with unknown identity and number of hostiles and he was pitying the man he killed the night before in self defense because it wasn't a quick death he'd delivered. Havoc would be mad too now that he thought about it. He closed his eyes against another spin of the room. Sometimes he wished he could be more military minded like them. Killing didn't bother them like it did him. They could do it without hesitation but they never seemed proud of it either. They just did it. He stood maintaining a grip on the wall fighting against the dizziness.

The room was smaller than standard, maybe four foot by five foot, or six, he couldn't quite tell with the slight blur and waver of his vision. He turned himself to fully face the wall he was using to support himself, legs feeling a bit shaky, and began to slide his hands over the mostly smooth surface checking for any weakness or trigger to a trap door, anything he could use to aid himself. He had nothing on his side he could use as a tool or a weapon except his shoes. He ceased, blinked, and looked down. Not even his shoes. They'd taken them too. It bothered him that it had taken him this long to notice they were gone. He took another deep breath to clear his head and went back to feeling the wall. He could hear Mustang in his head from back when he'd first joined the team and was getting some more 'military' type training to balance out his more peaceful skills.

_Always check your surroundings for anything you can use. You never know when someone is paranoid enough to have a false wall hiding a door or a hastily build room with a weakness for you to exploit. Don't expect there to be one, but don't expect there not to be one either. You don't want to lack some advantage because you didn't expect it to be there and never checked._

So here he was nausea ever increasing as his hands slid all over each wall, standing on his tip toes then crouching low to the floor so he didn't miss anything trying to find some asset. He found nothing beyond that he had only himself to use as an advantage and that wasn't very much given how he felt and that the door was, as expected, locked. He moved to a corner of the room where he could see outside the door if, when, it opened and slumped against the wall letting his whole body go slack. If he was all he had right now than he wanted to be as recovered as possible and that meant feeling useless as he sat here and did nothing. He took stock of himself again.

He had his jacket, his undershirt, his pants and boxers but his socks, shoes and everything his pockets had contained had been taken. He had a small gash at the back of his head but it had already clotted and probably wouldn't even need stitches. It was however surrounded by a large extremely painful bruise that was almost unbearable to even touch. He suspected a minor concussion. The dizziness wasn't so bad now but the nausea was holding strong. He kept trying to swallow it back and hope the feeling would fade. He probably should just let it happen, the feeling would pass more quickly that way, but then he'd be in the room with no way to clean it and the smell would probably just make him sick again. It was a dilemma. He leaned his head back turning it so the bruise didn't touch the wall and took another deep breath. They seemed to help ease the headache a bit.

What would Havoc do next? What would Colonel Mustang tell him was the next step? Surely they would be able to figure out something to do besides sit here and wait helplessly. He never intended to fall asleep. He didn't even realize he'd done so until he snapped back awake the sound of a key in the lock of his door. He forced his tired body to its feet. He felt far better than before as the headache calmed to a dull throb, the nausea still present but he didn't feel at risk of vomiting and the dizziness was apparently gone, or minimal enough that he didn't feel it while still leaning against the wall.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, was beginning to worry you'd been put in a coma" the man was relatively tall, a bit taller than Jean perhaps, with a mess of brown hair, green eyes, stout angular build and a medium complexion that was marred with scars. He smiled down at him with a genuine cheer and the effect gave Fuery chills.

"Where am I?" he eyed the door that was still open only to have his captor notice and shut it then lean against it.

"Nowhere specific" Fuery chewed his lip. So he wasn't going to be in trouble for asking questions. Not yet at least.

"Who are you?" fish for information. Information was potential power. That's something Vato had taught him.

"Nobody important. Just a mid-level guy like you doing his job. Feel free to make up a name for me. Most of em do" the man shrugged and Fuery gulped.

"And why am I here?" he fought the urge to slide across the wall and put more distance between himself and this man. If ever there were an opening to run for the door he was in the best position to do it already.

"Well you're here because our little organization has expanded from South City and is currently establishing itself here in East city but your boss Mustang is on our scent and we need to throw him off it so we grabbed you to use to intimidate him off our path" the man explained casually as if talking about a grocery list. Fuery felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach and be surrounded in ice. They were going to use him to intimidate the Colonel. He could never be intimidated. This wasn't going to go well for him at all.

"And what if that doesn't work?" he didn't want to know. He _really_ didn't want to know.

"then we'll brutally kill his entire team, starting with you cause you're the weakling runt, so that he's either too devastated to continue or doesn't have the resources to continue if he doesn't care bout his team enough to be bothered by your deaths," Fuery felt dizzy again.

"Wh-what are you here for?" he didn't want to ask. Really he didn't. He would have been all too happy to let the conversation end and hope the man went away. He didn't.

"Well I'm glad you asked actually, he smilked making Kain feel sick again, "because it's my job to work with you. It's my job to make sure you look just right to make Mustang _feel_ the intimidation. It's also my job to extract the proper amount of vengeful justice out of you for killing one of our men last night. Lucky for me both jobs coincide with each other so beautifully."

Kain saw the man's stance shift and abruptly threw himself out of the path of the first punch sacrificing all form of balance from the all to quick move. The room lurched and spun but he kept his feet just long enough to run into the other wall depending on it heavily. He barely had time to toss himself out of the way of another blow once he'd located the man through the sea of blurred dizziness. He managed it twice more but he knew he wouldn't last long as he shook badly and was struggling to locate even the walls now. It didn't matter.

"Well as fun as it is to finally have someone at my disposal that doesn't just sit down and cry helplessly I'm tired of chasing you" the man grumbled careful never to leave an opening towards the door.

He snapped his fingers sharply keeping an eye on his victim who was leaning heavily on a wall watching him warily. Two men, both older then him, entered promptly and within minutes had grabbed hold of the Sergeant. One had his arm twisted tightly behind his back while the other simply held his arm secure and the first man at last had his way with him. The strikes were fast and brutal. The man put his entire weight into every blow and offered no time to recover before the next shattered his reality. He tried to struggle at first and even managed to kick his attacker until theman holding his arm shoved it high up his back daggers of pain slicing up his arm forcing him to still or have the arm broken. As it was he was wondering if it had cracked. He gritted his teeth and kept himself silent except for the errant grunt or two during the whole beating even as the room spun and lurched violently, changing directions with every blow, his body buzzing with pain, because it was the only thing he could do. Sit back and bear the beating silently.

Jaw. Chest. Stomach.

Jaw. Chest. Stomach.

It was the patterned mantra that consumed his reality. He didn't know how long they had been going at it. Felt like hours as he sagged in their grips unable to keep himself upright only to be dropped to the ground harshly. The kicks drove the air from his lungs and slammed him against the wall. He tried to crawl away, escape, but his limbs wouldn't move. Everything felt so cold but he sweated with pain, shock setting in, barely aware enough to bite his lip, restraining his cries of pain. He refused to give him what they wanted even as he was lying helpless at their feet. Abruptly the blows stopped the change leaving him a buzz of pain and relief as the oldest pains began to ebb.

"Well that oughta be a good first hint if I don't say so myself" someone above him gloated.

There was a flash of light. It happened so fast he wasn't sure if it had actually happened. There were a lot of lights dancing in his vision now and he couldn't tell one from the other. The men left. He hadn't noticed when, it just sort of dawned on him later that they were gone as he battled just to stay awake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel no love :( do you all think the story is awful or something? No one is reviewing! I beg of you to leave a review! Please!**

Chapter 5

Roy Mustang sighed in relief as he looked at his desk. His empty desk. His desk clear of paperwork. It had taken three days and four threats from Hawkeye but at last he was up to date on all his work. The only thing left undone were the ongoing assignments. He thought about those stacks, stacks, and more stacks of paperwork with a shudder. His paper cuts were still throbbing from some of them. It would have taken him weeks if he hadn't divided it up among the team. He should probably reward them with a meal. They had ended up shouldering most of the work, mostly, without complaint. Havoc would probably have several bars to suggest that would be filled with women with such large busts they'd make Fuery blush. On second thought, maybe he'd just buy food and declare a get together taking place at Falman's place. That way he knew it would be clean enough for guests and not filled with obnoxious busty women. Then everyone would be able to relax.

"Good morning Sir" Hawkeye let herself into his office and went to the bookshelf for a few books.

"Good morning Lieutenant" Roy leaned forward enough to see past the desk as she crouched for some books on the lower shelf and suddenly she appeared to be wearing a mini skirt. A far too short miniskirt. He grinned as she stood again the skirt just sort of slipping away innocently her bottom so perfectly round and firm decorated with seductive lace, her thighs thick but tone, skin looking oh so soft and silky. She grinned at him mischievously as well as she walked over to him an-

CRASH!

His daydream shattered into a thousand pieces like the splinters that were once his chair throwing him to the floor in the center of the circle of splinters as they pierced his pants and the hide beneath them. He lay flat on his back groaning from the pain of a thousand embedded bits of wood in his derriere staring at the retreating form of Riza Hawkeye. Pity she weren't really wearing a miniskirt. He'd be able to see up it from here.

"Best to keep those kinds of daydreams at home Sir" and then she was gone. How had she even known? He just lay there pitifully for a few minutes before finally he worked up the courage to move.

Even the tiniest of shifts sent a cascade of splinters into his buttocks and the ones already there were pushed deeper. He leaned heavily on his desk and just breathed as the fire settled then reached into the top drawer and pulled out tweezers, several toothpicks, and some scissors. It took him a moment but he cut the toothpicks to varying lengths then took a deep breath and hobbled towards the door to face his humiliating salvation. They all looked at him and instantly began to snicker knowingly. Except for Fuery. His desk was curiously unoccupied.

"Draw" he held out the toothpicks which were held so that they all looked even at the top.

"You're never going to learn to not daydream about Hawkeye in a miniskirt while she's present are you Sir?" Breda chuckled.

"You figure out how she makes your chair go to splinters yet?" Havoc grinned until he realized he had the shortest toothpick. He turned to make a get away but the Colonel latched onto the collar of his shirt before he could escape.

"I'm sure this is deserved penance for something" Roy declared as he started to drag a resistant Havoc to his office.

"But Sir! I had to do it last time! Make Falman do it!" Havoc tried to dig his heels into the floor but found no luck.

"Falman's better behaved" The Colonel's grip tightened.

"If _you_ were better behaved this wouldn't have happened!" he was doomed either way so he was getting in any low blows he could manage. The door slammed behind him. Trapped. The Colonel disrobed his lower half and bet over the desk holding out the tweezers.

"Just get it over with Havoc"

Outside the office everyone was snickering at best and laughing out loud at worst. They could clearly hear Mustang gasping, crying out, and panting heavily and Havoc cursing and swearing loudly. Minutes passed and they only got louder until at some point there was an especially loud shout from both of them and the screech of the desk sliding a few inches over the wood floor. The entire team busted out in riotous laughter at it, Breda falling from his seat. It was about this time that Falman noticed the petite female mail courier standing in the room looking at them curiously and then at the closed office door with a look of shock. He cleared his throat loudly and finally the others noticed her as well. They knew this woman by reputation. An insufferable gossip who would only ever spread her perception regardless of what was the truth.

"Um, I've mail here for a Colonel Mustang" she explained softly.

"Oh, he's in there" Breda clarified pointing. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh um," she tried to hand the letter to Falman.

"Sorry, not allowed to accept any of his correspondences, you can go right in" Falman waved her off and pointed at the door which was emanating rather heavy breathing and another sharp cry and the screech of the moving desk again.

"It's not as bad as it sounds like" Breda reassured.

"Damnit Sir stop squirming it's already hard!" Havoc's shout could be heard crystal clear.

"Really it isn't"

"Damn it Colonel you told me to do it for you and I'm doin it now bend over and take it like a man!" Breda's face landed in his palm and Falman lost it. The woman's face was a bright pink blush but she hesitantly went to the door and let herself inside.

From her perception she saw Colonel Mustang naked from the waist down, bent over his desk laying upon it and gripping the other side's edge white knuckled and his buttocks a rosy red. Behind him, his back to her and pants on though her mind supplied that they were open, stood Jean Havoc with one hand planted on his superior's lower back holding him down while the other she couldn't see, which was by the Colonel's hip. Her mind supplied with this also that it was busy between Mustang and the desk. Havoc heard her slight inhaled gasp at the scandal before her eyes. He turned and recognized her and her reputation, instantly. There was no saving this.

"Oh lover my lover you've failed to lock the door" he said in a monotone voice a bland look of annoyance upon his face to match his voice. He felt Mustang freeze up and knew his eyes were gone wide as dinner plates.

The woman's gaze hit the floor as she walked forward and set the letter on the desk and therefore never saw that Havoc's pants were fully closed and never saw the hand that had been hidden grom her sight holding tweezers and never saw the hundreds and hundreds of splinters that made the Colonel's cheeks so red that couldn't have been seen from across the room. The woman left and the room was drowned in overwhelming silence for several minutes.

"Damn you Havoc" the Colonel cursed his head falling to the desk so hard the thump could be heard from the other room.

"Next time you'll pick Falman" Havoc growled going after a splinter with a vicious lack of gentility. There reputations were ruined. Ten minutes later Havoc tossed the tweezers to the desk.

"I'm done, you can soak the rest out later but I'm done" the Colonel grumbled and redressed with a wince. Havoc gave a whistle as he gazed down at the remaining splinters on the floor a lit cigarette dangling from his lips in outright defiance of the rules. Roy gazed at the pile with a scowl then snapped his fingers the room crackling with alchemy as the wood splinters remade themselves.

"Libido problem today Sir?" Havoc asked hefting the wood that Roy had made up alchemically into a figure of Hawkeye, naked, in a lewd position, up onto the desk.

"Hmm?" Roy responded turning back to the desk having moved on to some other task feeling his breath catch in his throat with shock, embarrassment, and arousal at the sight of the statue.

"Itching to die today Sir?" Hawkeye's voice sounding deceptively calm and gentle.

"He did it!" Havoc copped immediately in fear pointing accusingly at Mustang.

"Hey! Tattle-Tale!" Riza drew and cocked her gun putting a stop to them both. With much remorse Roy burned the wooden figure. Maybe he'd put the ashes in a little gold box to keep under his pillow.

"So where's Fuery today? Give him the day off finally? You know you work him too hard" Riza moved onward.

"Oh hey, this letter is marked urgent! Is it your paycheck?" Havoc asked curiously as he made himself welcome holding the envelope up to the sun bright window.

"No!" Roy growled snatching his letter back and opened it. Both Hawkeye and Havocx noticed as his whole body went rigid his face taking on the look of rage, one hand crushing the now empty envelope while the other held a white rectangle of paper.

"I know why Fuery's not here today" he snarled tossing it to the desk.

Their breath caught in their throats as they looked down on the photo of Fuery, looking semi-conscious at best, his jacket and shirt missing, jaw, chest, and stomach covered in numerous ugly bruises and his arms and wrists bruised by harsh restraining hands. At the bottom of the Polaroid were two words scribbled in clear block letters.

Back Off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: An abnormally short chapter today but don't worry they're not all this short! Thank you SOOO much for the reviews for chapter 5! They totally made my day! Please review for this one too!**

Chapter 6

_Kain lay perfectly still. He had no desire to move. So comfy. So warm. Everything was perfect. The mattress below him seemed to absorb him soft as a cloud and the blankets were tangled around him in such a way that they cocooned him warmly rather then entrapping him like usual. He didn't have to be out of bed at all today. His alarm wasn't set to ring. Actually his alarm clock was nowhere to be seen now that he thought about it. He didn't know how he could know that as his eyes were closed and would remain closed for some time but he did. Time didn't even exist now. How could it? The alarm was gone._

_Suddenly the bed was rocking gently. He opened his eyes. His room was filled with the bluest water he'd ever seen. So clear and pure he could see everything beneath its surface as it lapped in gentle rolling waves. He smiled rolling over so his hand could dip into the water. It was cool but not cold and felt so utterly wonderful. He watched lazily as coral sprouted from the carpet spreading rapidly in all sorts of colors and shades. Then there were fish flashing silver with colored bellies darting about in a massive school. Next came giant sea turtles lumbering languidly through the water. He closed his eyes reveling in the pleasurable serenity of each rolling wave, the splash of an excitable fish, and the peaceful rhythm of his own breathing._

_An explosion of sound loud, chaotic, painful erupted around him glass walls shooting upwards from the floor smashing into the ceiling all around him, boxing him inside the water he floated upon suddenly gone. The bed fell to the hardwood floor and broke apart becoming sawdust and string. His ankles tangled in the unraveling strings and he fell hard crying out in pain but no sound issued forth. He looked up finding his closest friends, Havoc, Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, and Colonel Mustang speared by shoots of coral pierced completely through their bodies, eyes turned to him showing nothing but pain and terror, jaws working open and closed, open and closed. He tore his gaze away, tears streaming down his face to discover in the glass box all around him were dozens of fish fighting and flopping as they slowly suffocated. He clapped his hands over his ears hearing the sound of their suffering yet hearing nothing at all. He continued to stare as they flailed desperately gradually, one by one, they all went still with death, blood pouring from their lifeless mouths._

Fuery woke with a jolt eyes snapping open to see the ceiling, lungs burning desperately for air as he gasped and choked in hyperventilation, hot tears streaming down his face. No! He had to get out of here! He couldn't let his friends die speared by the coral or let those beautiful silver fish with their bright rainbow bellies die suffocating. So much blood. He just couldn't bear to see it. He managed a deeper breath and looked around for a way out of this glass cage. A way to stop them all from dying. He realized as he looked about that there wer no glass walls. There were no fish or coral. His friends weren't dead and the fish weren't suffocating. He felt himself able to breath again as panic slowly lost its grip on him.

"A dream. It was just a dream. Just a dream" he whispered aloud to himself.

He lay where he was, on his back near the wall across from the door, where he'd been left after his beating, until he was breathing completely normal again. He sat up slowly with a groan as the bruises made themselves known to him and leaned against the wall. He had to just wait for a while once he got himself upright partly to wait for the outburst of pain to subside and because the image of those fish flailing desperately for their lives, blood draining from their open mouths, clung to him like a fever.

"Let it go, just let it go" he whispered taking deep cleansing breaths. It made his ribs ache but his mind cleared and the image slipped away at last. He couldn't let it plague him and crowd his thoughts. He had to be able to focus entirely on getting himself out of this place.

Time to take stock of himself. His jacket and shirt were missing. When or why he couldn't provide an answer. His last memory was him fully clothed being beaten. Tons of bruises. That was obvious to him. His jaw ached terribly but as he worked it expanding and shutting and sliding it side to side he didn't think there were any cracks or breaks. His internal organs felt bruised. He had no way of knowing whether there was internal bleeding or not but he didn't think there would be. They needed to keep him alive for a while. He brushed his fingertips over the bare skin of his ribs but didn't feel anything shift or move so nothing was broken. A few spots were sore enough to be either a severe bruise to the actual bone or perhaps a small crack. He surveyed his surroundings hoping something had changed in his favor. It had. In the center of the room sat a bottle of water. Fuery licked his lips thirstily. He stood cautiously, pleased that the room didn't spin and his stomach threated to be nauseous but never actually did so, and retrieved the bottle. While he was up he tried the door again but found it locked. Just ash he expected but he still had to try.

With nothing else he could do he put himself back in his strategically advantaged corner, sipped water, and waited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jean Havoc had a sick feeling as he pulled up to Fuery's tiny house. It was an itty bitty one bedroom one bathroom that had most of the space consumed by the living room leaving everything else squashed small. He seemed comfortable with his home though. He didn't want to go inside. He knew he would find something that would make him more afraid. Afraid for Kain and mad. Mad at the people that had put those bruises on him. Mad at himself for having been enjoying his morning, laughing and joking as he picked a multitude of splinters out of his boss' butt. He'd been happy and having fun with most of his closest friends while Kain had been alone and in pain. They should have suspected. They should have worried sooner. Or at all, before that photo was given to them. Fuery was rarely late, maybe once or twice a year and _never_ did he not show up or call. Never. When he hadn't he had just though maybe Mustang gave him the day off, also a rarity, and didn't bother to actually confirm that. He was mad at Mustang too for knowing he didn't have the day off, knowing he hadn't shown up yet, and knowingly didn't bother to call or send someone to check in on him.

He deserved better friends then them.

Havoc sighed and climbed out of the car. He walked the perimeter of the house first looking for broken windows, signs of someone standing around waiting, anything really. Anything to not go inside. He worked slowly wanting to only have to do this once and not miss anything. He started at the front door and walked a complete circle scanning the ground, the decorative shrubbery, the windows, as far, high, and low as he could see but he found nothing indicative of someone lying in wait or breaking into the home. Next he went to the neighbors living on both sides of Fuery's home and then the three closest homes from across the street asking them if they'd seen anyone strange hanging around or heard anything out of the ordinary. No luck. Whatever happened, if it happened here, occurred either while they weren't home or had already gone to bed. Useless neighbors. Finally he forced himself to go inside Kain's home. He barely had time to shut the door behind him, wanting total privacy, when Tissa came charging at him purring, meowing, and rubble all over his legs. He smiled and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie" he held her in the crook of his arm petting her luxuriously then suddenly frowned.

On the floor were small bloody prints all over the room. The floor, the coffee table, the couch, the door, even parts of the wall. He pulled his gun and crept silently through the house. His heart dropped when he found the body, almost immediately, as it had been in the same room, the living room, though it hadn't been visible from the door. A quick but thorough search found the house was empty. Holstering his gun he used his foot to flip the body over. He didn't recognize the man.

Consumed with a feeling of dread he called Mustang.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And yet another chapter, thank you so much for all the great reviews! I know it wasn't one of my best chapters, I struggled with it, but even I liked the dream! Haha, so here's another for you to enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 7

Roy Mustang could be accurately described as surly. His mood had plummeted so far that even his team was walking on eggshells around him since he'd first laid eyes on that photograph. He was struggling to control the rage that boiled beneath the surface. He stood in his office. The door closed in need of a moment of privacy, staring down at that photo. His eyes danced over every bruise, big and little, fully formed and still spreading. He absorbed the way his whole body was sagging limply and how his eyes were drooping, glazed, and unfocused holding so much confused pain. He clenched his teeth and took a shuddering breath as the rage bubbled up again. He could tell that the beating had only just finished the picture delayed just long enough for his shirt to be taken to expose the bruising. This wasn't right. Fuery was the last person of them all that should be in this kind of situation. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration trying to figure out who he was pursuing that felt threatened enough to kidnap his Sergeant. There were so many people how could they expect him to know specifically without being told? Back off. The message was clear but who sent it.

He couldn't stop staring at the photo. It stabbed him through the heart over and over again. He would never admit to the rest of the team but because it was Kain Fuery in that photo he was more worried, more afraid then he would have been if it were any other. It wasn't a matter of caring about Fuery more than the others. That was the fartest from the truth. It was that he feared how long Fuery would last. He wasn't like the others on the team. He was their youngest. Very much a kid at heart. He was the one that would get lost in the glory of his radios and tech. He saved kittens and ha dfun shaped sandwiches in his lunch. He was the one that hesitated to kill even in self defence and would fret over the ethics for days after if he did have to kill. He'd only had to do it once defending another of the team. He proved himself reliable despite his strong aversion to killing. He never doubted whether Fuery would rise to the occasion and do what had to be done in a violent situation despite never really having been in combat. He actually tried his best to keep him out of combat situations. He hadn't brought the Sergeant onto the team to be a soldier in the sense of combat. At his core that wasn't what he was. He was a wealth of technical knowledge and supreme at communicating. He could make just about any radio work, make secure phone lines the fastest and was the best at tapping into other phone calls without ever being noticed. He was a skill set so acutely toned that he hadn't found another on his level at his age.

He had high ambitions. He'd known he would need a tight knit group that he could put all his trust into. The group would need to have a diverse skill set and personality. Hawkeye was his most trusted watching his back and making sure he didn't lose his core values in the whirlwind of ambitions and also his combat sniper. Hughes wasn't officially on the team but as another of his closest friends he'd sworn himself to support him and was the man he could go to just listen while he talked himself through a problem. Havoc was his weapons man, supreme with a wide variety of guns. If it was a gun he could use it and with deadly accuracy. He brought humor to the group with his women chasing antics and was loyal.

Breda was his all around good soldier competent at most everything you put him too and quieter demeanor that helped to balance out Havoc. Falman was his information man. Not the best fighter but he could remember the most obscure of information and if he didn't know it off the top of his head he was sure to find it. Then there was Kain Fuery. He was radically different from all of them. He had a more submissive personality than the rest. He was content receiving orders contrary to Hawkeye whom would challenge him, when it was needed. Havoc who was just plain a confident and dominant personality, Breda who adapted to whichever the situation called for and Falman who leaned more towards wanting to receive orders than to give them. Kain was a unifying factor in the team. Slightly timid looking to them all for advice and a touch of hero worship towards Havoc. He gave out his trust easily and exuded an air of innocent vulnerability that tugged at them all coaxing them into wanting to protect him. Aside from his communication skills that had been why he'd chosen him.

"You're worried" he startled not having heard his door open surprised to see Hughes there.

"When did you get here?" he recomposed himself hurriedly shoving the photo away from him.

"I came as soon as I heard. Figured you'd want all the help you could get" Hughes settled into a chair grabbing the photo before Roy could stop him.

"I've got everyone pulling in anyone related to all open assignments we've got right now no matter how remotely related. Whoever they are they seem to think I'll know them off the top my head without any clue" he grumbled staring angrily at the white back of the photo.

"A risky move. They'll see you hauling everyone in and feel provoked," Hughes set down the photo feeling a similar gnawing worry that plagued Roy and his team.

"I don't have much choice. I can't let them just go, especially after this, and it may get me who they are. I just have to move quickly for Fuery's sake. He won't last long otherwise" Roy fidgeted nervously. There was no way to make this easy for Kain that he could see.

"He's tougher than he looks. Don't underestimate him he'll tough it out till you get him or he'll get himself out" Maes had an expression of confidence that made Roy feel guilty for his doubt. He may have proven he could do what he had to in combat but a hostage situation was a whole different game.

"Yeah, let's hope so"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kain leaned against the wall minimizing the energy he used as he waited ready to spring. His body and head ached but the water he'd sipped, a third of the bottle, had revived him enough that he could move about fairly swiftly without feeling shaky or dizzy. He wasn't going to sit by helplessly anymore. _Never sit by and wait to be rescued. If you have an opening to escape take it because they might kill you for trying but they're just as likely to kill you anyways because they did, or didn't, get what they wanted._ He could hear Mustang's instruction clear as if he were standing next to him. Hearing the memory of Mustang instructing him gave him a sense of confidence and calm. It had been hours, many hours, since his captors had last entered and he expected they'd be back soon.

Finally the moment came. The door opened and the man in charge walked in and Fuery lunged. He slammed the man against the door jam slipping free of him into a hall wheeling to the left not knowing where else to go adrenaline rushing. The man shouted after him, cursing and cussing, as Kain ducked through a door at the end of the hall having nowhere else to go and caught the abrupt full force of a fist to his stomach. He staggered sideways ramming into the second man he hadn't noticed knocking them both off balance suddenly finding himself on his knees. The first man came at him again but he threw himself into a sweeping kick slamming him to the ground. Something on the ground caught his eye and he snatched it up shoving it into his pocket before the men were able to get to their feet or notice. He stumbled to his feet kicking and thrashign as the two men latched onto him twisting his arms behind his back. The fight was lost as they dragged him, still struggling, back to the room which now had a chair in it, and time him to that chair.

"You're certainly a feisty little fella" the man in charge laughed watching as Fuery squirmed about trying to loosen the ropes around his wrists.

"Did you expect me to just sit here and do nothing?" Fuery spat jerking hard against the restraints no doubt rubbing his skin raw.

"Well yes, you look the weakling type but no matter, it's time to send the Colonel another message. I think I'll try something new" he mused aloud flicking out a knife. Kain gulped feeling his hands shake slightly and tried to steel himself for what was to come.

The man knelt before him, eyes raking up and down his naked and bruised torso as if it were a canvase stroking his chin for a moment before he brought forth the knife. It dragged down his upper arm splitting the skin not deeply but not very shallowly either, moving slowly extending the pain until it reached almost his elbow and withdrew. The tip struck the bottom of his chin the flicked away leaving a small gash and made him flinch. The man chuckled and took the knife to his stomach pushing it in deeper, deeper, deeper, sliding dragging slitting. He panted against the pain staring at the rivulet of blood seeping down his arm trying to focus on not responding.

He gritted his teeth continuing to stare at his bloody arm as the knife bit into his flesh over and over. Gashes and nicks that were neither deep nor shallow, safely away from arteries and large veins but caused maximum pain. He was breathing hard, his body starting to shake against his will, breaking into a cold sweat. _Make it stop. Just make it stop. Please! Make it stop!_ The knife was piercing his stomach again, pushing twisting stabbing. So badly he wanted to cry out in pain but he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't let them see him weak. The man stood and moved behind him slashing the knife fast and hard diagonally down his back. He grunted arching away from the pain the feel of his own blood dripping, seeping, spilling over his skin made him shake harder. The man was relentless dragging and slashing his knife over his shoulders and back, seemingly bored with his front. His head felt lighter than air, the chill of the room miserable, shivering harshly as he panted hard fighting to get enough air.

His head drooped forward too heavy for him to lift, the room blurring around him, a buzzing in his ears. He flinched with every strike of the knife and gave a grunt between shallow rapid breaths. He couldn't keep track of the man that was circling him or the knife that mutilated him as it all smeared together in one glob of pain pressing in on all sides of him. Overwhelming him with ever mounting pain. It seemed to go on forever. He didn't even register when his vow of silence was broken and the whimpers began. He couldn't breathe through the pain. Couldn't focus. Couldn't think. He just needed to sleep. His eyes slipped closed exhaustion clawing at him. He didn't notice when the knife stopped its assault until someone buried their hand in his hair yanking his head up, the knife slicing down his cheek one last time before there was laughter, a bright flash of light, and then his head was dropped.

They left him alone in the consuming silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And yet another installment! Thank you for all the reviews! I feel loved! To Bronze Andromeda Shun, I probably forgot to mention that I'm fudging the timeline, this is based on him putting the team together before the series begins(I haven't read the manga by the way) and that Hughes isn't officially apart of the team. He's more an independent party that they all know and trust. As always please review!**

Chapter 8

Kain jerked his eyes open with a gasp then a sigh. He'd fallen asleep again. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but no matter what he tried the lethargy wouldn't lift. He eyed the water bottle so very close and so very out of reach with longing. He'd been left tied to the chair when the men left after slicing him up with the knife. That was hours ago he was sure but he couldn't know how many. The light level was constant here and there seemed to be no pattern to how often his captors came into the room. He sighed tiredly and went back to squirming his wrists against the rope hissing at the pain that shot through the now torn skin. If he could just get free of the ropes he might be able to escape. During his run for freedom earlier he'd managed to slip a small screwdriver, for tightening screws on glasses, into his pocket when he and the two other men had crashed to the floor. In the confusion they must not have noticed or thought him no threat and left it because he could feel it pressed against him still in his pocket. He sagged again eyes slipping closed before he even realized for a moment before he jerked, gasped, and got back to work.

His stomach rumbled loudly reminding him of how tormentingly hungry he was right now. He hadn't eaten since the lunch the day he was taken and it had been late in the evening when they snatched him. How long had he been here? Surely more than a day at least. He glanced over at the water again deeply longing. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He let his head hang tiredly, staring at the floor and fighting his bindings fiercely. He could feel himself weakening fast. If he was going to make his own escape he would have to do it soon.

The rope slipped. It happened so quickly he almost didn't notice. He held his breath and twisted and pulled his wrists around more viciously. Yes! He felt the loop around his left wrist slip and loosen more. He bit down on his lip to help keep himself awake and focused solely on the bindings. This was it. This was his chance and he wasn't going to lose it by passing out. The minutes passed awfully slow until the ropes were falling away from his wrists and he sighed in relief as he pulled them forward with a wince. His muscles protested movement and he could feel several of the gashes on his back and shoulders reopen but he ignored it as he frowned at his bloody raw wrists. He wanted to rub the sore out of them but feared to touch them. He slid off the chair and crawled to the water bottle feeling sluggish and his mind foggy from blood loss. He resisted the urge to gulp the water quickly so as not to get sick and instead sipped it slowly savoring the cool moist feel of it on his tongue as it slid down his throat. He let himself sit there and rest, though not sleep, for a moment or so before climbing to his feet and trudging to the door.

He wasn't going to waste a minute as he fished out his little screw driver. He wondered why it was here. He hadn't seen anyone here wearing glasses. He wasn't even sure if he _could_ pick a lock with this thing. He pressed his ear to the door listening for any sounds nearby. Nothing. His eyes slipped closed. His breathing evened out. It was sheer luck that he jerked back to waking and shook his head. Now wasn't the time. He had to hold out a little longer. Escape. Find somewhere to hole up and then rest until he could make a better plan. He slipped the tool into the lock reminding himself not to hold his breath with anticipation as he worked it about. He wished Breda were here. He'd bragged for a week that he had supreme lock picking skills though he'd never actually demonstrated. Minutes passed his palms sweaty from nerves.

Click!

Kain froze. Did he hear that? Did he _actually_ hear the lock pop free? He slipped the tool back into his pocket, swigged the last of the water and tried the door. It opened. He emerged cautiously glancing from side to side but it was deserted. Left or right? He'd tried left already so he decided on right this time. He crept forward using the wall to hold most of his weight trying to conserve what little energy he had, his ears peeld for the sounds of anyone nearby or approaching. He was shocked that nobody came running alerted by the sound of his pounding heart. He came upon two doors. One on the left. One on the right. He paused then eased the one on the left open abruptly freezing in horror as he spotted one of his captors, the youngest man, asleep on a bed snoring loudly. He backed away shutting the door quietly then tried the right with hesitation. This one was empty but there was a desk right next to the door tha theld a gun. He took it then backed out of the room. He had no idea if it was loaded and feared checking for the sound it would make. Either way simply having a gun would make someone pause before attacking. It could give him an advantage. He rounded the corner still hearing no one around him and was shocked to see the door to outside. Could it really be possible? Was he actually going to make it out of here?

He peered out the little window by the door seeing the porch was clear as well. He slipped out silently and felt his heart sink. Forest. He was surrounded by an unending forest. He'd been holding onto the hope that he was still in the city. The ground was cold against his bare feet and pebbly but as long as he was careful where to step, which he was just to keep his balance, then it wasn't too bruising to his feet. The sky was overcast, the air brisk and smelling of rain. He sighed as he put distance between him and the cabin as quickly as possible. He didn't have the energy for bad weather. He was already shaking with exhaustion and he estimated he'd only gone a quarter mile. He kept himself moving through sheer force of will.

By the time he'd gone a little over half a mile he knew he was just about done having to stagger from tree to tree using them to hold him upright and started looking for a place to hide. He had to stop. Rest. Regroup. He would need a plan now that he wasn't in the city with nothing but his pants and a screwdriver. It was raining now. Hard and cruel. He was too exhausted to appreciate that it washed away the trail of footprints as, at last, he found a place to hide. The climb up the tree was the last of his strength but he manage dto get to the two fat tree limbs that twisted around each other making an uncomfortable but secure place to sit without fear of falling. He leaned back hissing sharply as the bark bit into his already shredded back but as he sat utterly still the pain faded away.

So did everything else.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Breda groaned and scrubbed both his hands through his hair. It was the feeling of the entire group. They were gathered around the table with all their files discussing what they had and what they learned while taking a break to eat for the first time since the photograph had been sent to Roy. He glanced at the clock. Starting day three now since that awful little picture was first seen. A headache was hammering him from the worry. He forced himself to listen as Havoc went through each criminal element he'd dragged in or at least questioned not finding any sign of Fuery but at least being able to eliminate all of them as the culprits.

He pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes. They needed more to go on. He wondered if the kidnappers were incredibly stupid for not identifying themselves while demanding they back off or incredibly clever. It could be a tactic to buy time. He frowned at the idea. Most of the files they'd been looking at were criminals that had caught the attention of the military either by targeting military or stealing from it and weren't smart enough or organized enough for something like this. He started shuffling through his files chaotically until he found the one he was looking for. Yes, this had to be it. It had been kicked to them from the South City because the group had expanded to East City. There was virtually nothing on them until Mustang got a hold of it and was cracking it like glass.

"I think I know who's done this" he announced interrupting Falman who was reporting his files. They all stopped and stared at him.

"What? Who? How?" they all demanded in a unanimous torrent.

"Well I was thinking about how they didn't identify themselves and was thinking they were either really stupid or really smart. If theyw ere stupid they wouldn't be able to get that photo to us unseen and probably wouldn't have managed to get Fuery unnoticed at all. Therfore they're smart and they're forcing the pace by making us scramble to figure out who it is" he tossed the file over to Mustang.

"Brickton, great" he cursed.

"Brickton? Who's that?" Havoc asked around a mouthful of food not having worked on the assignment.

"Two generations back the Bricktons rallied a bunch of soldiers to their cause and became a rogue militant group set to overthrow the Amestrian military and managed to evade capture or defeat. The current Brickton generation is still in power but they're more crime lord than rogue militant but they're still a military problem because they still mainly target the military" Roy explained the worry that had been gnawing at him suddenly seeming to devour him. The Bricktons were a worst case scenario. Breda was right about them being smart. They were smart and sadistic. Their conversation stopped awkwardly as a mail courier brought another letter.

Another photo.

Fuery was tied to a chair in this one, covered in dozens of gashes and gouges that seemed to be bleeding heavily, someone had a hand in his hair wrenching his head back sharply showing how he was barely holding to consciousness his eyes glazed and blank. There was a mirror propped behind him grand standing how his back was equally, if not more, mutilated. Blood seemed to be dripping all over, rivulets and streams of it staining his skin and pooling beneath the chair to which he was tied. Mustang broke the silence.

"We're going after t hem. We're going to bring the Bricktons to their _knees_"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the slow update! I got busy with a real genuine social life! I've never had one before! Hahahah! that and work..bleh...anyways yet another chapter of the on going saga! Please review!**

Chapter 9

It was the pain that woke him. He must have shifted in his sleep reawakening the fierce shooting pain in his back reopening the dozens of cuts causing them to weep. He blinked sluggishly and looked around him momentarily confused. It was almost too dark to see around him but he was surrounded by trees. In a forest. He struggled to think why he was in a forest. Why his body hurt so much. He scrubbed at his eyes chasing the last of heavy slumber away the memories coming back to him in disturbing flashes. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach with disappointment. He still wasn't safe. He leaned his head back against the tree drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, even that hurt, and just sat there. Soaked by the rain still pouring in torrents from the roiling clouds above he sat and tried to think of some brilliant plan, trembling hard from the bone chill, but no ideas came to mind. If Havoc were in his place he was sure he'd have an idea. He ached to see them again. They'd know what to do.

He sighed heavily again. He had to make himself focus. He looked up at the sky blinking as the rain fell into his eyes. The clouds were swirling like they were boiling, the trees lashing back and forth as the wind whipped them about and he could faintly hear the rumble of thunder. He frowned hoping there wouldn't be lightning. He shouldn't stay in a tree during a lightning storm but he was afraid to get down. What if those men were out looking for him? Thunder clapped sharply making him jump then whimper as the tree bark rasped his back. The storm was picking up steam.

"Stop raining, please just stop raining" he begged the sky curling tighter around himself.

His feet felt numb with cold. He pressed his forehead against his knees trying to shut out the miserable cold, pouring rain, and booming thunder punctuated by newly arrived flashes of lightning. The night was long. He kept his thoughts off the storm remaining curled tight to preserve warmth and the false sense of security it gave him. He toiled over what he would do next. He wanted to have a plan once morning broke. He wondered where he was in regards to East City. Had they taken him far? Maybe he was luck y and they'd just taken him to the forested outskirts. His stomach growled at him viciously. He wrapped around it consolingly. Hunger had been gnawing at him for hours now. He was thirsty too. He regretted not pocketing the water bottle. He cupped his hands to catch the rain water. It was exhausting but he managed to slake his thirst a touch though it made his stomach burn with want all the more. It was a mercy when sleep took him under again.

Morning seemed to come all too soon. He woke slowly feeling groggy and dazed. His whole body ached, his throat was dry and burning slightly and his stomach felt like it was chewing his spine hungrily. For a long while he did do more than sit up and stare with the fog of sleep still impeding his thought process. Finally he blinked and looked around him. The rain had stopped and the cloud cover had broken some leaving the sky overcast with sunlight breaking through sporadically. He shivered and groaned with cold spying the frost covering the ground making it glitter and shine in the light. He squinted painfully and sighed. He had to do something. All around all he saw were trees. Which way to go? He looked above him wondering if he could get high enough to see past the trees but the limbs thinned and were too small and far apart to be useful. For no real reason he decided on East as he climbed down from his perch whimpering at the icy ground against his feet and shifted his weight back and forth as if he could escape its sting. It was an effort but he kept himself moving constantly looking up to make sure he was still going East.

_Just keep moving._

_Just keep moving._

He coughed harshly bringing him to a sudden stop leaning on a tree for support as he wheezed. He swallowed thickly his throat suddenly on fire, his eyes felt puffy and his joints ached fiercely. He just wanted to sit suddenly. Sleep. He wanted to sleep. He groaned and kept walking in a daze. Everything looked the same as he kept moving not wanting to give up. He was free, lost, but free and he didn't want to give it up. Right food, left food, lean. Right foot, left foot, lean. It was getting harder to breathe. His eyes drooped to half mast his stomach growling constantly. It was near evening when he came across a blackberry bush. He eyed it longingly heavy with half grown berries. There was no way any of the berries were ripe to eat but he was _so_ hungry. He looked around feeling as if he shouldn't get caught as he plucked off a small green berry popping it into his mouth. His toes curled, jaws locking at its sourness almost unbearable as he swallowed. He grimaced grabbing berry after berry swallowing it back with an effort the taste horrid but his hunger was too great.

He must have had nearly three dozen berries before it hit him. Stabbing gut wrenching agony. He sank to his knees wrapping his arms around his stomach rocking back and forth with a groan. He lurched forward heaving violently, eyes watering, face flushed, and his body trembling with an effort. By the time his belly relented everything spun around him rapidly graying in and out. He crawled a foot or two away then sagged to the ground. He could only lay there and whimper miserably for a long time. His stomach felt like it was being shredded by blades.

By the time he was able to move again the sun was starting to set. What little warmth the day had accumulated seemed to dissipate in an instant. He labored to his feet and went stumbling in search of a tree with sturdy fat limbs. He wanted to be able to sleep safe and secure again tonight. His neck ahced from looking up for so long before he found a tree that would suit his needs. It took him two tries to climb into the tree his forearms looking like they had roash rash from all the times he slipped or lost his grip. He got himself settled uncomfortable but secure again then pulled the gun from his pocket. His hands trembled so hard that he nearly dropped the weapon several times as he checked it for ammunition. Two shots.

He was safe for two shots.

0o0o0o0o0

He stood and stared vehemently as his blood began to boil. The room was empty. The chair was vacant. The ropes lay slightly bloodied on the floor. He ground his teeth together stepping further into the room. How? How had that damn kid gotten out of here? His jaw locked as he growled with rage throwing the water bottle he'd brought with him for the kid against the wall in a fit. He knelt ripping the rope up from the floor to examine it. Not cut, not untied. His hostage had managed to simply wriggle free of them. He glanced down at the floor. Bloody footprints. He followed them down the hall seeing them enter and exit both bedrooms then continue onward through the front door disappearing at the edge of the porch. He stormed back into the house slamming the door exploding into the bedroom on the left jerking the still sleeping young man from bed and violently throwing him against the wall.

"Joseph! You stupid useless idiot! What does this look like to you?" he bellowed tossing him the loop of rope.

"It-it's a t-tied rope Sir" He gulped nervously.

"It's the rope _you_ used to tie the prisoner! It's the rope he didn't even have to _cut_ to escape!" he screamed smashing his fist against Joseph's eye furiously.

"I'm sorry Sir! I'm Sorry! I thought I'd tied him tight enough!" Joseph cringed collapsed in heap in front of the man.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! I don't give a damn if you're sorry! If the Bricktons find out you lost their prisoner we're _all_ dead!" he kicked Joseph hard in the ribs.

"They' won't! They won't! We'll find him Sir! Please!" Joseph cried out as the boot connected again.

"Sir, he can't have gone far with his injuries and we checked on him not an hour ago. If we leave now we oughta catch up to him real quick" Damien suggested having heard the commotion and come to check.

"Gets your boots on trash, you better pray for your life we find him quick" he gave another kick to Joseph then tromped out of the room. Ten minutes later found the trio in the dense forest the air thick with angry tension. Joseph kept himself far from his boss carefully scanning the pebbly ground for the ever so faint footprints left behind their fleeing hostage. They quickly had to pull their jackets tighter around them as the air chilled the wind beginning to howl fiercely.

They all could be seen glancing at the roiling sky nervously then back at the footprints. They could tell his strength was waning as they went from tree to tree now staggering drunkenly instead of the mostly straight path they'd originally taken. Damien and Joseph both cursed loudly as they felt the fat drops of rain shatter on their scalps. The last thing they needed was for a good rain storm to wash away their only sign of where Fuery was going. It shouldn't have taken this long to find him and yet still all they ever saw was his footprints. The rain came quickly and hard turning the ground into mud all the prints washed away rapidly by the surging rivulets of water. They continued for another half hour in spite when the light started to fail them fast.

"We won't find him in all this muck, we'll start again at sun up" their boss cursed loudly.

They nodded silently afraid to anger him and followed back to the cabin at a safe distance. It didn't take them as long to return to the cabin as it had to leave but even then by the time they reached it they were all soaked through, cold, and hungry. Damien knocked most of the mud from his boots entering the house quickly getting to work at making a meal fear of his superior's wrath falling on him if a hot meal were unnecessarily delayed. He always cooked the meals. Joseph moved to enter the house when he was yanked backwards a fist crashing against his jaw throwing him down into the mud hard.

"You think you get to come in stupid? What've you done today to earn a good meal and a roof over your head? Let a prisoner escape? Not a chance. You stay out here until we find him" Joseph glared already shivering from the cold his hand resting on his pistol tempted to shoot the man down even as he lay in the mud. The older man stared down at him hard and unflinching. Daring h im to try it. A tense moment passed. Joseph relented. Why risk it tonight after all?

Their lives were forfeit anyways if they didn't find Kain Fuery tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope I'm not portraying Kain Fuery as a weakling, the idea was how others see him as weak but he really isn't, thus the escape! Anyways! Here's the next chapter enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 10

Roy scrubbed his scalp in furious frustration and growled. Worry was running rampant through him. Five days since Fuery had disappeared. Two days since any contact had been made. It was wrong. They had spent the last two days hauling in every known associate of the Bricktons no matter how remotely connected. If anything the heat should have increased. They should have gotten more threatening photos and maybe even phone calls or attempts on the lives of the other team members. Not that he wasn't grateful that no threat had been made against anyone else but no word for two days scared him more than getting another gruesome photo. He rubbed at his temples and contemplated more aspirin. He'd had this pounding grating headache ever since the last photo had been delivered. He was starting to see sparkles in his vision. Definitely time to medicate again. He swallowed back three tablets and sighed heavily.

"You should probably get some sleep. It would do you a might better than popping more of those pills" Maes suggested letting himself into the room. It hadn't slipped his notice how Mustang had been taking headache pills regularly.

"I'm fine" he threw the pill bottle into the drawer wincing at the loud clatter.

"You're working yourself to exhaustion" Hughes countered.

"Fuery doesn't need me to sleep he needs me to find him" Roy tried to read the file on the man that Falman would be arriving with and ended up near instantly throwing it back down to the desk. He couldn't read the words past the dancing lights anyways.

"Yeah, he does need you to rescue him, but just as much he needs you at peek condition so you're worth something when you _do_ find him rather than asleep on your feet like you are now" Roy cringed. They began a hard stare off as the Colonel had no logical argument. It was his fall back position. Stare at them till they go away. The competition was interrupted by the shouts of Falman sounding a bit cracked with panic.

"Get him off get him off!" Roy and Hughes burst out of the office to see Vato Falman delivering a boy probably no more than eighteen, his wrists tied behind his back, and his teeth sunk deep into Falman's right hand. He was jerking about smaking the kid on the head to dislodge him but like a dog on it's prey the kid only sank his teeth into his flesh harder.

The boy in his struggle started to kick fiercely at Vato's shins making the man shout and lose his balance and they both tumbled to the floor in a heap the situation otherwise unchanged. Roy rushed forward burying on hand in the boy's thick hair the other gripping his jaw at the joints pressing with all his might so that the kid's jaw was forced open slightly.

"Let him go. _Now!_" he hissed threatening. There was a moment of utter silence everyone holding their positions tensely before the boy went slack releasing Vato. Roy threw him at two soldiers who'd just arrived while Falman scrambled to his feet.

"Let me see your hand" Mustang snatched his subordinate's heavily bleeding and shaking hand examining it closely.

"Y-you don't think he was…was rabid do you?" Vato stared wide eyed at his wound. Roy smirked.

"No, I don't think he was rabid but this is going to need stitches and I think he may have broken a bone in your hand too. Get the bleeding stopped then get to the hospital to have it patched" Maes produced a clean towel pressing it firmly against the wound on top and bottom of the hand then surrendered control of applying pressure to Vato once everything was in place. It took a while to get the bleeding stopped, Mustang hovering closely and get him off to the hospital everyone shaking their heads at the incident.

"Now you" Maes turned on Roy the minute Vato was gone, "you're getting a long nap on that sofa in your office followed by a good meal and don't argue with me or I'll order Major Armstrong to hold you down till you sleep and knowing that man he'll think the job requires him to be shirtless" He threatened without remorse.

"Fine! Just fine!" Roy stormed off in a loser's pout with a shudder at the threat. Another quick victory to Maes Hughes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Joseph was in a foul mood. He was till plagued with a bone chill from the evening on the porch. The wind had howled all night blowing the rain sideways so that the awning protected him none at all and he was soaked through. He hadn't been able to sleep at all wallowing in his miserable state. He couldn't keep thoughts of what would be done if the Bricktons found out he had lost their prisoner. His morning had been spent scrubbing up the blood Fuery had trekked across the floors and then out again to look for him. The rain had continued unceasingly spoiling their chances of finding the kid. So now he found himself, bright and early, on the third morning, stomach growling with hunger as he hadn't been allowed a meal since the discovery that he'd lost the Sergeant trying in a last ditch effort to find him. They wouldn't get lucky enough for the Bricktons not to call and check in on their progress. They never went more than two days without being checked on. He wrapped a shaky arm around his hungry waist.

"Where the hell are you?" he whispered harshly attracting the attention of Damien a few feet off to his left.

The man had been watching him carefully and just as carefully keeping him at a distance. It wasn't because he was afraid of the boy, not at all, but rather because it was dangerous to have any association with him. The Bricktons didn't tolerate failure. If they found the little Sergeant and the plan succeeded then Joseph would get a fierce beating and be dropped so low in the ranks as to be a pitiful messenger boy. If they found him but the plan failed they'd kill Joseph at least for there was no way to hide that they'd lost the prisoner for over two days. If they didn't find him then it didn't matter because they were all dead. No matter what Joseph was dangerous and Damien had worked hard to secure his position as a mid level lackey and didn't want the screw up boy to ruin it for him.

"Let's search East from here" Damien suggested.

"What? Why? The stupid guy is lost! Why what difference does East make?" Joseph snorted derisively.

"Lost or not he came from _East_ City, he's biased towards East" Damien explained not waiting for the younger man to agree as he turned that direction.

He cursed under his breath as he followed along for the next ten minutes. He was eager to be done with this task already. In the cabin it was easy to avoid Joseph. He was stupid and loud and incompetent. Damien couldn't wait to be rid of him. He'd seen the boy twitching, hand on his gun, tempted to pullet in the boss and had secretly urged the brat onward. He _wanted_ Joseph to try. He knew he'd never win a shoot out. He thought he was a fast draw and good aim but he wasn't really. Nearly an hour passed, the atmosphere uncomfortable with tension when they passed a blackberry bush. Joseph didn't notice but Damien did that many branches were snapped and broken from being raided clumsily for their unripe fruit. Another hundred yards and he heard it. A harsh raspy cough.

"Found him" Damien grinned looking up into the nearest tree. A few branches up was Fuery halfway between sleep and unconsciousness curled up, shivering with cold, coughing and wheezing desperately for air. He didn't even realize he was being watched.

"Finally" Joseph stooped, picked up a rock and threw it hard striking Fuery in the shoulder knocking him from his perch.

The fall was too short to seriously injure him and it soothed his frayed pride a bit. Fuery hit the ground with a cry rolling onto his stomach and didn't move except for the heaving of each struggled breath. Joseph strode up to him, mind consumed with the thought of a hot meal he'd finally have once he returned the Sergeant to his rightful place, without caution. Fuery lurched upright to his knees firing two semi-wild shots with the gun now in his hand. The first bullet tore through Josephs side missing everything vital but viciously tearing a good deal of flesh and sent him stumbling backwards against the nearest tree gripping his bleeding side feebly while the second bullet sailed uselessly into oblivion. Damien surged forward grabbing his wrist and wrenching it brutally the gun slipping to the ground instantly as he twisted the arm behind his back shoving him to the dirt hard his knee pressing in his back the arm pushed to the brink of breaking.

"You sure are feisty aren't you Sergeant?" He hissed grabbing the coil of rope he'd brought tying it tight enough around his wrists to cut off circulation. He stood brushing off the mud and debris when Joseph exploded.

"You damn piece of trash!" he bashed his foot into Fuery's stomach and chest screaming and cussing with every kick, face purple with rage. Damien stood back for five or six minutes knowing Joseph would be impossible to manage if he weren't allowed to vent before interfering for fear of their prisoner's life.

"Enough, let's get him back and get some food," the thought of food was enough to sustain Joseph as they walked, half carrying half dragging Fuery, the couple of miles he'd managed to run holding his no longer bleeding side. Their boss' lip curled with disgust as he looked down on a semi-conscious Fuery covered completely in mud.

"Joseph get him washed and in dry clothes we don't need him any sicker then he is then I'll fix it so he won't run no more" Joseph cussed under his breath at the chore dragging Fuery to the restroom.

The whole affair was a humiliating one for Kain as he was forcibly stripped thrown into a cold shower, Joseph scrubbing away the mud with a wash cloth and then re-clothed in a loose fit boxers and sleep pants. He would have scrubbed and dressed himself but Joseph had been unwilling to risk untying him handling him roughly with anger. He was barely able to keep his head up from exhaustion when he was passed off to Damien, brought back to his cell and shoved to the floor. He barely heard Damien being told by his boss to hold him still and then the knife was produced biting into his bare feet. He screamed out as the knife dragged deep and slow from heel to toe back and forth, cut after cut till he had what felt to him like a dozen then moved mercilessly to the next foot. They left him blood covered, restrained, still crying out weakly as the pain washed over him laughing about how he was sure not to run now.

The last thing he heard as darkness overwhelmed him was something about the impact of a phone call.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well I'm in a fantastic mood. Chilling at Panera eating a warm orange scone which I got for free and so I shalt make yall happy too and put this next chapter up! Dont' we all feel sorry for Fuery? Enjoy the chapter and spread the love with reviews!**

Chapter 11

_The day was cold. The wind was howling sharply and small peels of thunder could be heard in the great distance. This was just the way he liked it. Overcast, cool, chance of rain and the whole courtyard to himself. Havoc took a deep breath. This was just the break he needed. He was having an off day. More precisely his day had been thrown off by the arrival of two stuffy, stiff necked, strict, snobby three star generals. Mustang had immediately ordered him on his best behavior and to look efficient. The very thought of 'looking' efficient made him laugh. There was a big difference between being efficient and looking it. He could be efficient but having to look it mucked up the whole process and he ended up not getting anything done. He would have to work extra long once they left to catch up. His lip curled in disgust at the idea as he inserted his coins into a machine and popped open his bottle of soda. He found a nice, relatively dry, tree leaning against it and closed his eyes for a moment. Peace and quiet at last. It didn't last. After a few minutes in silence it was broken by the desperate cries of what sounded a bit like a fight._

"_C'mon please don't! You're going to make me late! Please stop!" Havoc sighed wearily and looked over at the commotion. About fifty feet away, off to his right, was a kid that looked at most seventeen, real short, square glasses, medium spiked black hair, a bit of a nerd look to him wearing a military uniform. He was running between two guys, both looking about twenty five and standing a head to two heads taller and just as much wider built, trying to grab some file they were holding above his head and tossing back and forth to each other._

"_Awwww, gonna be late meeting mommy for a ride home from school" one of the men cooed as if talking to a baby. The kid lunged forward and jumped in a mad grab for his file only to have the second guy shove him hard to the pavement. He leaped back to his feet in an instant and made another wild jump with the same results. This time he got up from the gorund more slowly, covered in mud with a cut across his cheekbone._

"_C'mon little boy, come and get it" they sneered throwing him again. Havoc grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket yanking him back to his feet before he hit the pavement again waiting for him to get his balance having walked up to the fray unnoticed._

"_Hold my soda" he shoved the bottle into the kid's hands whome was staring up at him wide eyed._

"_Hey man stay out of this, the whelp is ours!" the first guy snarled. Havoc sighed glancing at his watch. Ten minutes till break was over. Crud._

"_You only get one chance to walk away and this is it. I advise you take it" he was not in the mood for this. He could have had a catnap if it weren't for them._

"_Bold words for a man about to get creamed!" the pair charged with a shout. Havoc wasn't worried as he dodged them both. He knew their type, haphazard brawlers at best. He had them down to the pavement cradling bruised ribs, split lips, black eyed and whimpering in minutes. As soon as they could breathe properly again they got up and tucked tail running._

"_So you're knew to East City, what's your name?" Havoc asked saving the file from a puddle before it could be destroyed then reclaimed his soda from the still wide eyed kid._

"_C-Corporal K-Kain Fuery S-Sir, I was on-on my way t-to report to C-Colonel M-Mustang" Havoc grabbed his chin to get a better look at the cut on his face._

"_That doesn't look too bad, follow me, I'll show you where you can get that patched and your uniform scrubbed clean then you can report in" Fuery followed nervously._

"_Y-Yes Sir" Havoc grimaced.  
><em>

"_Oof, don't call me sir, it's too stuffy" Feury seemed to relax more as they walked._

"_Yes Sir, I mean….um"_

"_Here's the washroom, when you're done reporting to Colonel Mustang come find me, I work for him too, I'll teach you some self defense moves" Havoc took another sip from his soda._

"_Um, Th-thank you" he thought the Corporal looked a little embarrassed as he started to walk off._

"_By the way, the name's Havoc"_

Havoc jerked awake with a slight gasp. He blinked confused for a moment then sat up scrubbing his eyes. Oh right. It had been his turn to catch an hour of sleep and a meal. They had all been taking shifts like this. Catch an hour or so of sleep, eat, shower if needed then get back to work. He yawned and stretched his back and shoulders popping loudly. He frowned at the floor mind still fogged up by images of his dream. Well, a memory really. It had been when he first met Feury. A year into his military career had been transferred from West City to East. He had followed him around like a puppy for a long time after being rescued from the bullies. Still did to a degree.

"You alright Havoc?" he startled to find Breda standing over him holding a stack of files.

"Oh yeah, fine just thinking" he stood straightening his uniform and smoothing his hair a bit.

"Been doing a lot of that myself this week" Breda nodded.

"So where are we at?" Havoc glanced at the clock as he headed towards where they had all the Brickton files and Falman was sorting through them and other files expanding their chart of associates.

"We've got almost half the known group pulled in now and Falman's finding even more of them we didn't know about, oh and the Colonel is still napping, four hours now" Havoc chuckled.

"He'll be mad when he wakes up but I suppose it's better for him. He was looking real ragged earlier…um, Falman, what happened to your hand?" Havoc stared at the ugly row of stitches on his swollen half black and blue hand.

"It was a rabid criminal! He just latched onto me like a piranha!" Breda sighed at the frantic explanation.

"For the last time Falman, he wasn't rabid, we checked, the doctor checked, nothing rabid!"

"He's rabid! I'm telling you that little animal was rabid!" the conversation was interrupted by a Corporal.

"Excuse me but there's a call for Colonel Mustang"

"Put it through to his office I'll wake him up" Havoc suggested heading for said office.

"Colonel time to get up you've got a phone call, Colonel" Havoc grimaced when Mustang jolted upright eyes glazed and waving about. He was deep asleep apparently.

"Havoc…what?" he blinked a few more times running a hand through his hair then shaking his head dislodging the daze of sleep.

"Phone call for you, ready and waiting" Havoc clarified. He sat quietly while the Colonel took the call.

"Mustang here" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang, so good to finally speak with you. Haven't found your precious Sergeant yet I see" Roy sat up straight and stiff his whole demeanor tense.

"Where is Sergeant Fuery? What've you done with him?" Havoc was suddenly on his feet staring intensely.

"Oh don't get excited, your puppy of a Sergeant is right here with me…though he does seem to be suffering in captivity" the speaker on the phone gripped Fuery's chin forcing his face upwards from where he sat, hands still bound behind his back, in a chair barely aware of his surroundings skin hot to the touch and pale from blood loss. Damien stood behind the chair and Joseph off a ways.

"Let me speak to him" he could see Havoc wearing a worried yet hopeful expression as he listened to the one side of the conversation.

"Well of course, though he doesn't look like he can you can try, here he is" the phone was suddenly filled with the sound of breathing labored by congestion. The man jerked Fuery's head back up by a fistful of hair and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Fuery? Fuery can you hear me? Fuery? Fuery talk to me!" a long silent moment passed.

"C-Colonel…Mustang?" his voice was severely hoarse and shaky. He sounded like he wasn't sure he was actually hearing the Colonel. Like it was a dream.

"Are you ok? Do you know where you are? Fuery?" Kain paused to think about it. He was pretty sure if he took full stock of himself that he really wasn't. But if the Colonel was trying to solve the situation by playing hard ball than him admitting he wasn't ok would make it worse. Either way he didn't think he could keep himself mustered to coherency much longer.

"I'm…I'm ok…don't," he was forced to stop as a bout of coughing overtook him leaving him virtually out of breath, "don't…know….where…j-just hanging with my…three friends" there was a sharp blow and a cry of pain. The conversation was over.

"Well, now that you've spoken to him let's get down to the real business of this call" the speaker glanced over to where Damien was now having to keep a hand on the prisoner's shoulder to keep him upright as he lolled about semi-conscious once more.

"Yes, let's get to it" Roy hissed. Fuery wasn't fine. He was so far from fine. It could be heard in his weak sounding voice. He understood the message behind the lie though. Free to play hardball. He'd endure.

"You seem to be hauling in a lot of people the past few days, we told you to back off" there was a trace of danger in his voice.

"I don't take orders from you, you take one of my men you pay the price" Roy snapped back.

"We're not the only ones paying the price, best you understand exactly what the price is if you continue" he gave a permissive nod.

Joseph and Damien descended on Kain in a flash removing the restraints, Joseph twisting his right arm sharply behind his back while Damien wrenched out his left at the wrist for the hand to receive punishment. Through the fevered haze Fuery realized what they were going to do and playing tough went out the window as panic shot through him.

"No stop! Don't please! No no! Don't! Please don't!" His voice cracked with fear. Roy tightened his grip on the phone holding his breath as the scream of pain encompassing and consuming erupted through the phone punctuated by sobs. It felt like days went by yet only seconds later it all went quiet. Joseph and Damien dragged Fuery back to his cell not bothering to retie him as he lay on the floor drawing his left hand to his waist curling around it protectively and sobbed.

"That's the price of this phone call. From here on he will be hurt, beaten, cut, burned, whatever we feel like doing to him hourly, in horrid pain hourly for as long as you continue to disobey" he smiled at the thrill of the threat.

"You'll kill him at that pace and lose your hostage" Mustang hissed.

"True, but we can always get another, none are truly safe from us. So tell me Colonel, how many of your teams lives are worth losing to catch us?" the phone call ended.

"Colonel, I think I may have someone that knows something about Fuery. When we brought him in he was struggling like all of them at first then when he found out we worked for you he got real submissive and quit talking" Breda announced with a grin bursting into the room. A deadly smile spread over Mustang's features.

"Perfect"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is folks! What you've been anxiously awaiting for! Reward me with many reviews! I love to hear what you think about it!**

Chapter 12

Havoc circled slow and dangerous his face the face of murder. Breda stood in the corner of the room casually but also emanating an atmosphere of danger as he waited letting Havoc take the lead until it was the right moment to join into the fray. In their clutches was Dorian. He was high enough up the food chain that he clearly knew about Fuery, most likely where he was too, but so far had remained silent. The moment he arrived at Head Quarters they'd taken him to this room and put him in a more severe stress position. Kain didn't have time for them to dilly dally. They needed to crack Dorian fast skipping over the softer tactics normally used. Havoc had been predatory ever since the phone call, even with the team. Mustang too.

"Tel us where you're holding Sergeant Kain Fuery, it's in your best interest" Havoc hissed hovering just behind Dorian. The man remained silent.

"Keeping quiet isn't going to benefit you. Fear of the Brickton's won't matter either. We're worse than them. That man you took, he was more than a co-worker, that's why you took him, and I guarantee if you keep quiet any longer we'll do far worse to you then they ever could" the calm in his voice right now was chilling.

"Answer me!" Havoc bellowed slamming his elbow down hard as he could on a pressure point following as the man fell to the ground and continued to grind down on the point making him whimper.

"Tell us where you're keeping Fuery" Havoc stood pressing his boot down on the man's throat making him choke careful not to make him pass out. Breda stepped forward drawing his gun and priming it.

"Where is Fuery," no answer, "We'll just have to see how many bullets you can eat before you succumb, not that we'll let you die" he knelt by Dorian who lay flat on his back gagging beneath Havoc's boot pressing the gun to his kneecap. Fear flashed through Dorian's eyes and he coughed harshly but was still quiet. The door opened Mustang entering before Breda could pull the trigger and gave them both a severe look.

"Leave" Breda and Havoc obeyed giving each other nervous glances and stood near the closed door. They waited in silence ears strained for the sound of screaming or alchemy but not a sound could be heard from the room. They hadn't a clue what Roy was doing in there but they knew it couldn't be good for their suspect. Not that they cared as long as they got Fuery back.

One minute passed.

Two minutes gone.

Three minutes Mustang reappears leaving Dorian sobbing and trembling in the corner of the room.

"Let's go" That was all that was said.

An hour had already passed since the phone call and it was an hour to the shack in the woods where Fuery was being held after fifteen minutes were shaved off because Roy was driving. All was silent as they rode at top speeds, Roy driving, Riza next to him, with Breda, Havoc, and Hughes packed into the back seat. Hughes refused to stay behind insisting they needed everyone they could get. No one objected. Fuery had mentioned there being three people but five against three were not their favorite odds if one of them was as good as Havoc or Riza and there was always a chance for more assailants. If there weren't a time constraint they would have put together a group of soldiers as back up. Two hours had passed. Two beatings of any kind of form of pain had been inflicted on Fuery on top of what was already done.

They parked the car behind some thick brush a mile away from the cabin. They kept together hiking towards the cabin discouraged by the sight of blood on a tree and a bullet hole in another. The cabin was on the large side for a cabin surrounded by quiet. They split into two groups, Riza and Roy entering through the back door while Breda, Havoc, and Hughes silently entered the front. Surprisingly no doors were locked allowing them undetected entry. The house was quiet but not silent. There was definitely someone here for they could hear the sounds of walking, a few dishes clanking and various benign sounds of the home. Havoc took the lead creeping down the hall followed by Breda then Maes. They passed two doors, one on each side, which turned out to be bedrooms. Both empty. They could hear gunfire but didn't flinch or duck as it was clearly sounded at least on the other side of the cabin if not outside it.

They turned a corner and came to a third door. Havoc tightened his grip on the gun at the sounds of flesh being struck and cries of pain that were emanating from the room. The others nodded their readiness to him and they exploded into the room. Off in the corner to their left was Fuery partially curled into a ball on the ground while a man, Damien, stood above him kicking viciously him viciously in the chest. He whipped around at the sound of the door face going steely with determination at the sight of the trio and charged Havoc. He was incredibly fast despite his appearance and landed a blow to Havoc's jaw throwing him to the ground and barreled past Breda and Hughes before anyone could stop him. Havoc scrambled to his feet to follow Breda and Hughes as they took off after the man but a groan stopped him in his tracks. Fuery.

"Aw Fuery" Havoc sighed as he knelt next to him. Fuery was trying to curl tighter but was trembling so badly he couldn't make his limbs work, left hand curled flush against his stomach, right arm slung over it protectively, bleeding and covered in big ugly black bruises all over punctuated by the puffy red slash marks. His face was flushed a deep shade of red and his skin was dangerously hot to the touch but was completely free of sweat and his eyes were closed.

"Fuery can you hear me? C'mon Fuery time to wake up" He pulled him away from the wall a bit and rolled him onto his back. Fuery cried out loudly back arching sharply and begun to cough violently. Havoc lifted him from the floor hurriedly looking at his back to see the hideous bruises and the cuts that were badly inflamed, seeping puss and jagged at the edges with what looked like bits of tree bark embedded in them. A moment's though and further examination and he decided to prop him in the corner where his back wouldn't make contact with anything, just his shoulders, which were the leaset damaged of all of him.

"Fuery I need you to wake up now, c'mon buddy wake up you can do it" he ran a hand through Kain's hair trying to draw his attention with physical contact without hurting him until his fingers came across a large knot and came away bloody. Someone stepped through the door.

"Woah easy Havoc, it's just me" Breda blurted in a rush staring downt he barrel of Havoc's gun, now standing protectively over Fuery, hands up in surrender.

"Oh" Havoc holstered his gun still tense as he knelt again.

"How is he?" Breda's voice laced with deep seated worry at the mere sight of Fuery, his head lolling weakly and body slumped slack except for his left arm.

"Not good, I can't wake him" Fuery coughed violently again a rivulet of blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. Havoc scowled running his fingers along Fuery's ribs despising the many breaks he found and the whimpers his actions were causing.

"Cabin is clear but Hawkeye and the Colonel are pursuing someone outside" Breda crouched on the other side of the Sergeant.

"Good. Wake up buddy, we need you to wake up now" He lifted his chin and gently peeled back each eyelid finding the pupils uneven and slow to respond. Fuery hissed slightly and began to blink sluggishly for a few minutes before his eyes came into a bit of focus. He spotte dtheir blurry figures hovering over him and pulled back fearfully with a whimper pressing his left hand tighter to him.

"Easy, easy, it's ok Kain, you're safe now" the panic in his eyes was like a knife to the gut for them. Fuery's brow knitted and he blinked again shaking his head slightly.

"H-Havoc? Br-Breda? His voice was hoarse and shaky. He looked like he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"We're here Kain, you're ok, you're safe now" Havoc reassured.

"Dreaming?" more coughing followed by heavy wheezing the left them wondering if he was getting any air at all. Hughes appeared standing over them.

"All the assailants are dead except the one Hawkeye and Roy are still in pursuit of. Hey Fuery" Kain blinked dumbly his eyes starting to droop again, "What's wrong with his hand?" injury was obvious, though what kind and to what extent was not, by the way he held it so tensely and close to himself protectively.

"I don't know, hey Fuery, I need to see your hand" Havoc's fingertips barely brushed against Kain's wrist only to jerk away startled as Fuery lurched away crying out eyes wide and breathing hard with panic.

"No no don't please don't! Won't run 'way 'gain! Please" Fuery pushed himself into the corner as far as was allowed trying to draw his knees up but Breda was in the way as he looked about wildly for escape lucidity gone.

"Woah calm down Fuery, you're okay you're safe now, just calm down" Havoc braced a hand against Fuery's chest feeling how badly his lungs rattled and his heart pounded to steady him as he broke into a violent bout of coughing lurching forwards the rail of blood thickening greatly at the corner of his mouth and spraying the air. He sagged in the corner again head lolling again as he struggled just to breathe.

They let him be for a while holding him upright and imparting soothing words doing nothing to gain access to his hand. He didn't answer them anymore, just stared ahead blinked, and occasionally his head would fall forward unconsciousness trying to take him once more. They kept pulling him back from the edge though. Calling to him a hand running through his hair somehow soothing him and drawing his attention to figure out who's it was finding it to be Havoc then the fog filling his mind would make him drift and forget again. He tried to focus on what they were saying, trying to remember who they were because he knew he knew them, but the meaning wouldn't form. A fit of hacking took him and everything blurred and faded his lungs hurt for air that wouldn't come.

When sound and sight filtered back to him it was distorted. He couldn't make out who the figures over him were or hear what they said. Hot. He was too hot. If he could just have something to drink maybe he could think. Suddenly someone touched his wrist, barely, and panic shot through him. They were going to do it again. They were going to hurt him again. He couldn't take that kind of pain again. Not ever. He shouted drew back his left leg and threw it forward with all his waning strenght feeling it connect hard with something fleshy before agony shot through his foot blood dripping from it once more his world shrinking to pinpoints again.

"What's going on? How's Fuery?" Mustang followed by Riza entered the room eyeing Breda who was sprawled on the floor holding his heavily bleeding nose and groaning.

"I can't see! Colonel I can't see!" Breda babbled clutching his nose harder.

"He's in rough shape Sir, especially his hand given the way he won't let us see it. I don't know what's wrong with it though. He gets violently aggressive whenever we try to look at it" Havoc explained as his commander knelt down directly over Fuery's legs nearly over his hips.

"Maes get water for him to drink, Hawkeye get the car and bring it closer, Havoc how long has he been bleeding like this?" Mustang asked swiping away the blood spilling thickly from the corner of his mouth only to have it replaced. Everyone scattered to do as told while Mustang remained grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Fuery you hear me? Sergeant Fuery?" glazed eyes stared back at him almost unseeing as they stared right past him.

"Roy" he turned to see Hughes holding out a glass of water. He pressed it to Kain's lips tugging the chin slightly to open the jaw and let a small bit dribble into his mouth. The reaction was delayed but he swallowed and licked his lips. Roy gave him more, the reaction coming sooner and then some more and suddenly Fuery leaned into the glass and was gulping furiously.

"No, don't gulp it!" Roy took the glass form him swiftly fearing he'd make himself sick after so long without anything.

"Please…more…please…so thirsty…" Fuery whimpered making Roy's stomach knot. This time when he gave him the water his right hand came to grip the glass clinging to it terrified it would disappear hand trembling as he slurped it down struggling to do it slowly.

The water was enough of a distraction that Roy was able to put his hand on Fuery's left shoulder. As his Sergeant drank with an urgent desperation he slipped his hand lower on the arm slowly inching towards the wrist. Hughes handed him another fresh glass of water bothtered that Kain was drinking from it just as voraciously as he had the first. His fingers curled gently around the wrist.

"No! No don't please don't!" He begged fighting to pull his hand away but Roy continued to hold it firmly but gently.

"Fuery I have to look at your hand" he stared at Fuery looking for lucidity in his eyes finding it to be faint but there.

"Noo" he whimpered whole body tensing again. Roy grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him though Kain gazed at him as if he were a great distance away.

"Do you trust me Fuery?" no one said anything for a moment. Havoc observed as he organized the medical supplies he'd found wondering if his friend had drifted again. Roy was about to ask again when he felt the resistance melt from his arm. He didn't speak or offer the arm but he no longer resisted.

"Good, that's good Fuery" Roy encouraged gently bringing the hand out and rotating it to reveal the wound. He had to uncurl his fingers which caused him to whimper and pull slightly.

"Aw damn" Havoc whispered his stomach lurching nauseously at the sight of the flesh charred black flaking away and the large blisters that had been forced to burst the edges bloody and infected. Muscle and bone could be seen wehre the skin was simply burned to ash.

"Breda there's a special burn kit I brought, get it" he felt Kain try to pull his wrist back but he didn't let go. If he let him have it back he wouldn't get it again it had to have some treatment immediately.

"Yes Sir"

"Fuery I need to put an ointment ont his hand a wrap it it's infected and it has medicine in it to ease the pain" he turned the hand again getting a closer look.

"No, don't touch it please, don't touch it" he was shaking again.

"Hey Fuery I've been keeping Tissa at my place, you know she's nearly twice as big now" Havoc stepped in propping Fuery against him trying to distract him as Breda returned followed by Riza. His head lolled and he blinked trying to clear the grey at the edges of his vision.

"Tissa? She…ok?" he smiled slightly at the thought of the little fur ball.

"Yeah she's great, been shredding all my bills for me, at this rate I may actually be rich!" Fuery smiled weakly not noticing as Roy began to smear an ointment on strips of bandages. Havoc pulled Fuery closer wrapping an arm around him to hold him still and gave a nod that he was ready.

He lay the first strip down the line of his pinkie finger then pressed it smooth. Fuery moaned and pulled but Havoc drew his attention once more. They worked quickly but Fuery was fading fast again fueled by exhaustion and pain. He no longer responded to Havoc only whimpering and squirming his coherency hanging on by the merest thread. Roy gritted his teeth angrily when he saw the tears begin to streak down his face taking up another ointment smeared bandage and spread it over the center of his hand and the worst of the burst blisters. Kain screamed slamming his right knee towards his chest striking Roy's tailbone _hard_ forcing him to throw a hand up against the wall to keep himself from collapsing against his Sergeant both holding their breath against spikes of pain.

"Stop! Make the stop! H-Havoc" Fuery moaned burying his face in the crook of Jewan's neck gripping the fabric of his pants white knuckled and sobbing.

"I thought you said that was supposed to make his hand numb!" Havoc growled.

"It's not instant!" Roy snapped back shakily pulling off the wall. They glared for a moment then broke off not truly angry at each other. Just angry. Roy spread the last two strips on quickly then wrapped the hand to hold all the strips in place. Fuery was too weak to even pull it to his stomach again choosing to lay it in his lap whole body tense for several minutes. They knew the moment the numbing agent began to work as he seemed to melt entirely against Havoc head lolling forward near unconsciousness letting everything float around him unable to keep his eyes open now that the worst of the pain wasn't there to hold him to reality.

"Everything else will keep for a while, let's get him home" Roy lifted a barely conscious Kain into his arms loading him into the back with him, Hughes in front ready to assist if needed, Hawkeye and Breda staying behind to leave room for Fuery to lay down, while Mustang drove swift and smooth to the hospital white knuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well it's way later than I'd intended it to be cause I've been super busy but here it is! Thank you all for the reviews!**

Chapter 13

_He was in a building. It was dark. Shadows danced like devils on the walls looming over him with hidden threat. He sat up and looked around but it was just him and the shadows. He stood and walked out of the room and down the hall. The walls were bare, the hall empty. Not even furniture. He felt a pan of loneliness in his chest and moved on eager to find someone. The halls were long and narrow, room after room empty, the shadows seeming to follow his every move. Fear crept into his bones constricted his heart and sent him running in panic through the rooms and halls. No doors. No windows. No way out. Then he froze breathing hard._

_Not even a sound._

"_Help! Somebody help! I have to get out! Let me out!" he tore through the house beating on the walls desperately unable to even hear his own voice. He gasped for breath forehead pressed hard against one of the endless walls shadows pressing in on him crushing him when suddenly he sensed a presence and whipped around back slamming against the wall._

_Breda. He was standing in the middle of the room staring his eyes bright with fear mouth hanging open blood pouring from it like a waterfall shattering on the floor like rain drops forming a pool around him. He tried to call his name but all he did was stare. The room around them grew unbearably hot the walls abruptly bursting into flames. He threw himself forward stumbling and falling against breda whom evaporated in a cloud of steam. He panicked and ran blindly a wall bursting up in front of him as he crashed to a stop against it. He turned. It was the Colonel. He wore that smug smirk yet his eyes had an overwhelming look of dread to them. He took a cautious step forward steering far from the flames licking hungrily at the walls when giant blades of wood surged from the floor slicing straight through his arms, legs, and neck. He slapped a hand over his mouth shaking when the severed limbs fell to the floor and Roy's head rolled backwards thumping silently to the ground. He turned and ran trying to scream but couldn't, Riza materializing before him. He practically collapsed against her holding her tight._

"_You have to help! They keep dying! I can't save them and they keep dying!" his voice never sounded. She moved slightly within his embrace shattering into a million shards of glass all around him the reflection in one large shard revealing the hot sticky blood streaming from his eyes like tears._

_Vato Falman stood before him now eyes rolled back into his head, exploding into a cloud of ash filling his mouth and nose with the hot powder suffocating him. He ran in terror ducking halls and rooms without seeing until his legs gave out and he fell against the wall of a small completely dark room. He sat there trembling and sobbing blood soundlessly afraid to turn around and see the last living member of his friends, no, his family. Some invisible power forced him to turn around and see in the total darkness Havoc a look of surrendered despair in his eyes as the skin split like the seams on a shirt down the center of his face, chest, and arms. The skin peeled away exposing the twitching muscles as they slipped and moved over pristine bone. Havoc looked up at himm and spoke a single word. The only sound ever made._

"_Why?" and then all of him liquefied into blood the fire devouring them both._

Fuery woke in a blind panic thrashing wildly with hot tears streaming down his cheeks in torrents as coughed and sobbed. Voices danced around him blurs of color and motion as he fought against the arms trying to hold him still. He had to get away. He had to save them. He had to! He would find a way to reverse this. He could fix this, he just had to think. If it weren't so hot. Too hot. His mind flashe dto the savage flames and he struggled all the more. He had to hurry!

"Fuery calm down! You have to calm down you're safe now! His fever just spiked real high open the windows the cold air might help" his hand connected with something that was warm and soft but firm as well and he pressed hard against it trying to push away from it but couldn't move past the force that held him.

"No…Hot…burning…stop…gotta…stop it…hot…so hot…m'burning m'burning" he mumbled not even realizing he was speaking.

"Hey calm down you're ok Fuery, you're ok just calm down, can you hear me?" he recognized that voice. Knew that voice. But the part of his brain that knew it was overwhelmed by the fevered panic and he kicked continuing to fight.

"Hot…so hot…burning…have to…to stop it…burning…gotta s-save…save them…burning" his mind flashed back to the skin peeling away from Havoc's body, "No! NO! I have to stop i-" coughing, wheezing, his whole chest constricting painfully. Can't breathe. Can't move. Everything spinning burning roasting.

"Hughes I need help back here!" Havoc's voice cracked slightly as he stared down and the Sergeant suddenly gone limp rasping desperately for air after the violent coughing fit, spraying blood droplets everywhere as the bleeding worsened, laboring for breath so hard his back arched with every inhale. Maes climbed over the back of the seat cautious not to kick Roy or fall on Fuery, half laying on the bench seat, half propped against Havoc to stabilize him and immediately pressed his hand to his forehead, then cheek then neck.

"We have to get this fever down _now_ he feels like he's pushing towards 105 fast and he's completely dehydrated" Hughes declared pulling his hand from Fuery's hot dry neck to rummage through the remaining supplise finding a lone bottle of almost cool water.

"See if you can get him to drink this" Havoc adjusted his grip and spilled a bit of water into Fuery's mouth. He gagged then choked then was suddenly vomiting rolled on his side to keep from suffocating. When they rolled him back against Havoc, cleaning the mess off of him his eyes were closed and no matter how urgently called he wouldn't wake and felt warmer than before.

"This isn't working we're just making him worse. How far are we from the city?" Havoc growled fearfully.

"At least half an hour" Roy snapped.

"Roy we have to stop he won't make it another half hour if we don't get this fever under control" Maes declared the hand on Kain's arm feeling small uncontrolled muscle movements beginning. He peeled back each eyelid as far as the swelling would allow finding the pupils uneven, slow to react and constricted from lack of oxygen.

"There's a river a minute or two away, we need to get there" Roy turned off the road having to slow greatly as he headed towards the body of water. He knew a way to cool his Sergeant but they needed the river to do it. The ride was quick but miserably bumpy making Kain gasp and moan as he was jarred, everyone glad as they pulled to a stop.

The Colonel was the first to climb out of the car stiffly immediately moving to the river. First he made a large thick blanket of sorts from the fibers of nearby vegetation then a bucket from a log followed by a second thin blanket. They put Kain on top of the thick blanket, draped the thin one over him to protect his skin while the Colonel fill the bucket with water and alchemically made ice chunks from the water. It took them ten minutes to completely cover the Sergeant in a mound of ice. Feury detested the process moaning and writhing beneath the chill of the ice having reached a semi-consciousness shortly after the ice had begun its work.

Havoc sat right by him talking to him while Hughes and Roy continued to work in the background. Somehwere along the way he realized it was Havoc talking to him though he never really heard the words he focused on the voice, calm and soothing. His whole body ached and shivered flashing from cold to hot and back again, head pounding, lungs rasping. He didn't know how long he'd been awake or how long they'd been wherever they were but at some point a voice very far away called out about being ready to leave again. People were moving all around him, a cold pressure lifting off of him and suddenly he himself was being moved. He wriggled uncomfortably for a moment before his energy left him the last thing he was aware of were Havoc's arms wrapping around him securely again as sleep took him.

The world came to him in blurred flashes. The feeling of a constant subtle vibration beneath him and Havoc's face floating disconnectedly above him smiling eyes tinted with worry. Conversations flitting all around him indistinctly. The feel of Hughes checking his fever, forehead, cheek, neck, over and over then reporting it to someone he couldn't see. Idly wondering if he still had his left hand because he couldn't feel his wrist or anything beyond it. The vibrations stopped and there was a distant squeal of something non-human and then there were strange unknown voices all around him. Fear stung at him again and he turned into Havoc who was still holding him steady trying to escape these strangers only to have him say everything was okay. Sleep took him.

Floating. Floating backwards. Flashes of light at intervals. Noise all around him. Lying on something soft but not quite comfortable. Something slides over his mouth and nose cold air rushing at him. He wriggled his nose in dislike then lifted a hand to knock it away but the arm felt so heavy and slow he couldn't get it to move where he wanted when someone grabbed his wrist and pushed it back down to whatever he lay upon. He tried to open his eyes but he was so tired. They were so heavy. He moaned in frustration then coughed harshly.

"Easy Fuery, it's okay, we're at the hospital now, just rest" Havoc. Havoc was here. He peeled his eyes open with a great struggle. Everything blurred and spun for a moment before settling still slightly smudged.

"Hey there, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Havoc smiled down at him while other strange figures worked around him calling to each other about injuries, fevers, blood and other strange things. Fuery focused on Havoc instead throat working to ask where he was, what was happening but nothing came out. So tired.

"Don't worry about talking if you're too tired, it's okay. We're gett you ready for surgery and then you'll feel better soon" Havoc turned as a doctor addressed him and Kain panicked thinking him leaving reaching out grabbing his wrist suddenly.

"No!" He refused to let go of Havoc's wrist even though his hand shook terribly and a coughing fit took him from reality for a moment.

"Shh, relax Kain, everything is okay, you're safe, I won't leave you. I'll be here till you fall asleep and be here when you wake okay?" Havoc pressed a claming hand to Fuery's forehead not trying to shake his wrist free. Fuery's whole body went relaxed again except for the hand at his wrist.

"P-promise?" more coughing.

"Yes, I'll be here till you fall asleep and be here with you when you wake up" _Anything to make you feel safe again._ Fuery nodded. A few more minutes went by quietly before there was a sharp prick at the crook of his right elbow and everything melted away to darkness.

Havoc stood and watched as they wheeled a finally peacefully sleeping Kain away for surgery to repair the internal bleeding and repair the extensive damage to the rest of his body. He still felt nausea caused by the sight of his burned hand. He truly wished those three men weren't already dead so he could kill them himself slowly for doing this to Kain. If anyone didn't deserve it it was him and he was the least of all of them prepared to handle this. No matter. He'd be there and do anything to help his friend back on his feet.

He looked around suddenly wondering where were Hughes and Mustang. They should have been here by now. He headed back outside to find Roy standing by the car, one hand on the car the other on his assaulted tailbone looking pale as a ghost with a cold sheen of sweat on his face. Havoc chuckled. Fuery had a lot more fight in him then any of them gave him credit for Which Roy was feeling now. He moved to his commander taking his arm to help him balance with Hughes on the other side ready to catch as Roy took a step forward and paled some more then moaned.

"I think he's killed me"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm a terrible person because I FORGOT I was supposed to be posting :( Don't lynch me it's not my fault between work and gym I've been soooo busy! So Here's the next chapter and a great big giant apology for taking so long!**

Chapter 14

_Havoc squirmed as they drove back towards Head Quarters. His whole body ached. His lip was split, ribs bruised but thankfully not cracked or broken, he was covered in bruises, his right eye was swollen closed and the left was black, nose was bloodied, maybe broken, he felt slightly concussed and over all miserable. The motion of the car was making him nauseous. Ten more minutes. Just ten more minutes and he could sit out the rest of his day behind his desk. Breda was rambling on and on about something while he drove. Sounded a bit like a lecture, well deserved, but he wasn't really listening. He slumped further down in his chair pouting. It was his own fault he was banged up like this. A well endowed woman had walked by distracting him so he hadn't noticed the assailant Breda had routed from hiding heading his way. They'd been thrown into the alley from their collision and ended up in a fight more suited to a drunken bar brawl then a trained soldier of the military. He'd won but not gracefully. Finally they arrived. Breda was hovering slightly in case he fell on his face, again, as he climbed the steps stiffly. Fuery spotted him first jaw dropping eyes going wide with worry._

"_What've you done to yourself? What happened!" Havoc sighed shoulders slumping. He'd forgotten about the Sergeant. The kid was such a worrying mother hen. Especially to him. Kain had him forced into a chair in seconds with a first aid kit out snatching the lit cigarette from his mouth and snuffing it._

"_You shouldn't smoke that, it's bad for you and you'll get ash in that split lip!" he lectured mercilessly dabbing said split lip with an alcohol swab making Havoc groan. Havoc reached for his doomed cigarette with a shaking hand and a traumatized look._

"_My smoke…" Kainn only snatched the hand slapping bandaids on the many cuts. It took fifteen minutes of his fussing before he was content that he would live and let him shuffle to his desk to play with his paperwork._

_The day seemed unbearably long after that. So many aches, so many papers. Kain was checking up on him often, stealing every cigaette he tried to light, unable to even smile at the pretty women that walked by cause it pulled painfully at his split lip. A couple of hours later found his head drooping, eyes sliding shut with exhaustion. A small part of his brain wondered if that concussion was more than slight. He was so out of it he never saw Kain heading his way._

"_C'mon, you're going home to rest" he blinked sluggishly at the kid, both of them, as he was pulled to his feet without permission._

"_I don't need a nap I'm fine" he protested trying to pull away contemplating a smoke._

"_I never said nap and you're not fine, look at this, this isn't accomplishing anything" Fuery protested holding up the last four documents showing the confused scribbles on the dotted lin that couldn't be identified._

"_What is it?" Havoc walked into it without realizing._

"_Exactly, you're leaving, besides you're probably more beat up than you admitted so I'm taking you home and making you a good meal!" Breda and Falman snickered both eating a sandwich and watching. Havoc glared viciously renewing his efforts to play it tough. He would never admit the kid was right. He felt awful._

"_Don't be a mother-hen it's bad for your complexion, I'm fine" more giggles._

"_You're not and you're going home to rest whether you like it or not" Fuery tried to make himself sound dangerous. It didn't really work but he did look serious._

"_I'd like to see you try" Havoc challenged arms crossing his chest and wincing._

_Fuery gave a resigned sigh which made Havoc grin smugly thinking he'd won. Abruptly Fuery charged him like a bull ducking down so his shoulders hit Havoc right across the hips knocking him off balance and using the momentum to stand upright with the blonde slung over his shoulder like a potato sack. Breda and Falman stared jaws dropped, bits of sandwich falling to the floor, in stunned silence while Havoc began to pitch a fruitless fit._

"_I'll be back in about an hour" and with that Fuery proceeded to carry an indignant Havoc home._

A groan broke Havoc from his memory. It had been the first time they'd seen Fuery show that he was stronger, more stubborn, then they'd ever really given him credit for. They always considered him as kind of the weak one of the group because he disliked killing or injuring other people even in self defense, looked and acted so much like an innocent nerd, like a puppy, but that was far from true. He was no weakling. He had carried him the whole way to his house. He'd never been more impressed or more embarrassed.

His gaze shifted to the source of the groan and smirked slightly at the sight of Roy Mustang sprawled on his stomach on a bench with Maes Hughes switching out the ice packs on his butt. Fuery had cracked the tailbone with that single blow of the knee. Yeah that kid definitely had a lot more fight then anyone credited him for. His gaze moved to the clock next. They'd been here nearly five hours waiting for him to get word. The doctors had said they'd be informed when he was settled into his room on his condition but it was taking too long. He growled lowly and scrubbed a hand through his hair lighting another icgarette. They were failing him. Failing to calm his nerves and soothe his tension. Kain would be mad at him if he saw how many he'd gone through since he'd been forced to start waiting. He hated that he smoked, was always worrying over all their little bad habits.

"Any word yet?" he looked up wearily to see Breda holding out a fresh cup of coffee for him.

"No nothing, it shouldn't be taking this long" Havoc swore snuffing yet another used up cigarette before sipping the coffee. It was borderline too hot and the burn felt good going down his throat.

"They're just being thorough, it's a good thing" he didn't sound very convincing.

"Something's wrong" Havoc stood and started pacing with frenetic worry. Breda frowned. He was doing this more and more. He'd snap soon.

"What were you thinking about just now?" distraction. Always a good thing.

"What?" Havoc paused in his pacing with a quizzical look.

"Just now before I gave you the coffee, you looked like you were thinking about something, what was it?" Havoc scowled and then smiled as his mind shifted back to the memory.

"That time I was an idiot and got myself all beat up and Fuery literally carried me all the way home cause I was too beat up to even do paperwork" Breda chuckled and smiled wider seeing Havoc take his seat again.

"Huh, I remember that, never knew he had it in him. He carried you the _whole_ way home? I figured he got you far enough you couldn't turn back and then put ya down" Breda snickered.

"Nope, whole way, threw me on the couch when we got there and made me this really awesome pasta dish with all sorts of veggies and such in it. He's such a mother hen, ya know, had to have healthy food in it" They both shared a moment of quiet lost in memory.

"Unnng, I'm d-dying" Roy suddenly moaned. They both looked over to see him his forehead pressed against the bench sporadically banging it against the hard wood which sent vibrations down the grain and sent pain shooting through his tailbone which made him moan and bang his head again in misery. Havoc shook his head setting down his coffee.

"You really are pathetic aren't you? You're not dying Sir" he reassured lifting his head off the bench by a fistful of hair and stuffing a folded coat under it like a pillow.

"C'cant feel m-my cheeks…dying…" he moaned again. Maes gave an unmerciful laugh.

"I think it's time for his next pill, anyone got some water?" Hughes suggested glancing at the clock. It was a bit early but Mustang wouldn't suffer as much with another pain pill. There really wasn't anything to do for him except feed him pills and let him lay there miserably till the fracture healed.

"Cruel, e-evil s-subordinates. L-Laughing at m-my pain! Y-you're all d-demoted and fired and never getting to s-see my m-mini sk-skirt a-army when I c-can m-move again!" Roy threatened pitifully.

"Yes Sir" Breda answered in a mockingly sweet tone unconcerned by the threat. He couldn't keep a mini skirt army hidden for long.

"You must be really good friends to have waited this long" They jumped, Havoc accidentally spilling his coffee on Breda's lap, not having heard the doctor walk over to them.

"How is he? Is he going to be ok? When can I see him?" Havoc practically launched himself at the doctor only to be restrained by Hughs' hand on his elbow.

"He's in rough shape. He's got a severe case of pneumonia, moderate starvation combined with the fever he's emaciated, half a dozen broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, the lacerations were infected and dangerous level of blood loss, the internal bleeding was minimal but there are signs of severe and prolonged vomiting combined with the coughing had him bringing up a lot of blood. Then there's his hand…" the doctor trailed off.

"Will he be ok? Tell me he'll be alright" it almost sounded like Havoc was begging. Maybe he was.

"The injuries are severe enough but with this case of pneumonia, starvation and the level of dehydrations he's at I just don't know at this point" The man's expression was totally blank.

"What about his hand?" Hughes asked worried. He'd seen people with lesser burns lose the limb.

"Hard to say at this point, the burn was severe but he seems to react to stimulus so the nerves aren't destroyed however it's far too soon to tell. Automail might be necessary" they all held their breath for a moment. Automail. They'd never even imagined Fuery ever needing it.

"Where is he? I want to see him" Havoc hissed. His fists were clenched white knuckled heart pounding with rage. How dare the world do this to his friend.

"He's in room 203, one floor up" Havoc didn't wait for another word taking off for the stairs.

The feel of his feet pounding each step, his heart thumping wildly blood rushing through his ears as he ran. The exertion felt good. The tension melted away because he was _doing_ something. Even if it was just running to find his friend in his hospital bed, to sit by him till he woke. Keep his promise. He was doing something and it was like a breath of fresh air. It took him hardly a minute or two to find the room. It was a disgusting pristine white. He found himself staring at it hand hovering over the door knob shivering slightly with fear. What would his friend look like? He'd seen so many that actually looked worse after they were cleaned up and bandaged because you could clearly see how badly hurt they were. His heart froze. What if Kain looked worse? He'd looked terrible before and Havoc didn't think he could handle worse. He pressed his forehead lightly on the door and forced himself to take a deep breath. He'd promised Kain he'd be her when he woke up. Wouldn't leave his side. He wasn't going to break that promise. The room was quiet except for the hiss of oxygen from the mask fitted over his mouth and nose. He was ghostly pale except for the flush of his fever, now under control, on his cheeks and rimming his eyes with red, hair matted and sweaty to his skin and in his face, shivers wracking his body constantly, and covered in bandages that were slightly stained red and stitches. They took too long. They should have found him sooner. Before he'd been reduced to this. He felt shaky as he walked up to the side of the bed brushing the sweat soaked locks of hair out of his face fingers burned by heat.

His mind flashed back to that first meeting. Fuery looking so wide-eyed with awe and innocence in the city not even a day and needing to be rescued. He hadn't realized what he'd begun by saving him that day from some petty bullies. Ever since Kain had hung on his every word like they were a treasure. He followed him about with that look of wonder and jumped at every opportunity to impress him. Havoc wasn't sure when the change had happened, when the mother hen had begun to show through. Somewhere along the way he'd gained a self confidence that balanced the hero worship. He still clung to his every instruction and praise but he was willing to stand his ground on the issues that really mattered to him. Like their health. Prodding him to stop smoking, forcing them to eat when they were overwhelmed with work and to sleep. Truth be told he admired Kain. The kid was a bit of a hero to him too. He loved the hero worship he got from him and was left amazed that the kid had the brain and courage to go up against his own hero if it was for his own good. He never wanted mindless hero worship and he never got it. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment even now as he thought about being carried over Kain's shoulder all the way home. Yeah, his relationship with Fuery was definitely an awe and be awed sorta thing.

"Hey friend, I'm here with you now" he pulled up a chair and settled in for the long vigil.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, thanks so much for the reviews! We're almost through the story now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Breda watched quietly as Havoc sat opposite him a chess board between them sagging ever forward, head dipping low, eyes hardly open even a slight, waving his head weakly side to side trying to fight sleep as it over came him. It had been a week since they'd found Fuery. A hard week. Fuery had been plagued with his fever spiking causing nightmares and even a few seizures. He coughed constantly and violently bringing up blood his throat never having an opportunity to heal yet he never woke. They did their best to try and calm him, let him know he was safe and surrounded by friends but he was too deep in the fever to hear. They tried to feed him broths that had special mixtures to get nutrients into his body but he always brought what little he downed back up. The doctor didn't seem to be attempting, or was doing it poorly, to hide his surprise that Kain was still alive a week later. Havoc had stayed with him through it all though. He'd stayed during the long nights restraining the Sergeant's fevered thrashing, wiped away the tears from nightmares and desperately tried to communicate that he was safe.

He had dark circles under his eyes, the glazed expression, and a bit of a sickly complexion to prove it. They had all tried to convince him to leave and get some real rest but he refused. He'd promised to stay till Kain woke and that could be at any time. He hadn't been sedated since the surgery. He promised to get real rest once Fuery had woken and Roy had told them all to let him be. He understood. Havoc had heard the scream too from that one phone call. They didn't doubt they'd been hearing his hand being burned now that they saw it and the memory still made them sick to the stomach.

Breda chuckled when he heard a soft snore come from Havoc. Deep asleep and quickly. He checked the clock. Snoring within three minutes. That had to be a record. With a heavy sigh he stood, popped his back then proceeded to move Havoc's chair so that it faced the bed and leaned him forward so that his upper body lay upon it in what Breda hoped was a reasonably comfortable position. The man had only stirred once during the whole process and settled quickly. He looked now to Fuery still deeply asleep. His breathing finally sounded regular if a bit fast and shallow still. His fever had broken the day before the pneumonia finally beaten but it had left him emaciated and frail. The doctor was still hesitant to give a positive prognosis. He had faith though. They'd get him through this. He just had to wake up now and everything would be fine. They'd get some food into him and get his strength back. The team would be whole again. He glanced at the clock. He had to leave. They were still busy taking down the Bricktons. It was another reason Roy didn't make Havoc ever leave. They all felt Fuery was safer with someone there. They weren't expecting the Bricktons to make a last ditch attempt to save themselves by attacking the Sergeant but they weren't going to risk it. He moved the chess board onto the side table to get back to later then paused, examined the board, and adjusted the pieces subtly to put the game back in his favor.

"Rest well you two" he whispered not really thinking either would wake at the small sound, spread a blanket over Havoc's shoulders and headed for Head Quarters. The day was warm, finally warm, the storms passed. He couldn't be happier. The bad weather had ruined wat little good mood had been left to him, especially when Fuery had been taken, and the change was refreshing.

He scrubbed tiredly at his eyes. Between helping take care of Havoc and Fuery and taking down the Bricktons no one got any rest.

It seemed the smaller the group of men still on the loose they had to get the harder it got to take them down. They fought like the trapped animals they were and then interrogating them was even harder. Most just clammed up their fear of their boss greater than the fear of the military. It was just one headache after another. He climbed the steps two at a time. The sooner he got to work the sooner they'd all finish. Inside he found the Colonel first, still restricted to the couch in his office, humming "I'm a little teapot" to himself eyes closed. Breda shook his head. Must have had a pain pill recently. He always acted goofy on pain pills. He wouldn't even be here today except they couldn't leave him on his own in this condition. He had a bad habit of taking his pill then forgetting he'd taken it an hour later and taking another cause he'd moved a wrong way and caused pain. Next he found Hughes and Falman whom were together. Falman was trapped in a chair with Hughes hovering over him holding his wrist lecturing him about the large cut on his hand which looked red and slightly inflamed this morning. He'd gotten the stitches out but he was still supposed to put some antibiotic cream on it daily. Apparently he forgot last night. Breda tip-toed past to find Riza.

"Cursed is the team that has two mother hens" he mumbled to himself with a wry smile.

0o0o0o0o0

He was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because there was no way this could happen otherwise. Mustang had sent him to get a couple of boxes out of one of the supply closets. Riza had come with him in need of something out of there as well. It had been a long walk filled with cheery conversation. When they finally reached the right closet he'd stepped in first reaching for the chain to click the light on only to hear the door slam behind him Riza shoving him hard against the wall kissing him fiercely in total darkness. He instantly wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. This was just a dream after all. If he couldn't indulge here where could he? She moaned as she kissed him ravenously not resisting as he slid to unbutton her pants and slip his hands in moving to massage those plump firm cheeks. Sof warm hands slipped of his jacket then his shirt rubbing and pinching all over his torso. He moved to her neck sucking and nipping using his hands still cupping her bottom cheeks to grind her hips against his. Her fingers trailed lower and lower, tracing his belly button, unsnapping his pants, dragging the zipper down torturously slow then joyously dove into his shorts. He gasped and moaned excitedly as he pulled off her shirt. Just as he lowered his gaze to peer at her bra cupped breasts….He woke up.

"Damn" he groused staring very closely at the threads of a hospital white blanket. He sat up rubbing his eyes head feeling fuzzy. Why did he have to wake up? It was such a sweet dream. He sighed and looked at Fuery. He wasn't so pale looking this evening but he was still deeply asleep and looking even thinner. He grabbed a cup of coffee quickly hating every moment away from the kid he spent and stood for a bit need to stretch his legs. He looked out the window. It was a dark night. Hardly any moon tonight but the sky was clear at least.

Fuery moaned faintly drawing his attention again. He pressed his palm against his forehead then his neck much in the same manner as Hughes had. No fever. Good. He'd grown restless today often shifting and moaning but hadn't woken yet. Havoc felt tension in his chest from the impatience for his friend to wake. It was overdue. He sipped his coffee and eyed the chess board scowling. He hadn't realized he was losing that badly. He gazed around gaining a mischievous smile and moved a few of the pieces turning the tide of the game in his favor again. Satisfied he settled back into his chair and pulled out his book he'd brought. Time passed slowly as he read his book. He wasn't really that into reading but there wasn't really anything else to do while he kept watch. He tried to ignore as his stomach began to rumble with complaint or how his back began to ache. He stretched in the chair his back popping loudly.

"Ah, much better" he turned to his book again mind shifting to finish the dream he'd started finding that more amusing than his book when Fuery groaned and began to mumble incoherently shifting restlessly. He set the book aside watching for Fuery to calm on his own but after a minute or two his distress only increased.

"Hey it's ok, calm down, just relax" he soothed brushing the hair flung in his face back out standing beside him now. He shivered and flinched at the touch slightly. Havoc stared surprised. He'd never reacted to touch before. Was he finally waking?

"Hey Fuery can you hear me? Fuery?" he rubbed his thumb back and forth on his forehead hoping to illicit a positive response instead of fear. After all what bad guy out to hurt you would rub their thumb on your forehead like this. He whimpered and pulled away again head starting to toss back and forth.

"Shh, you're safe now Kain, just wake up, all you have to do is wake up" his arm began to flail and strike out at some unseen threat. Havoc caught it and held it still and tight. Kain didn't resist the grip.

"Nooo" he moaned. Havoc's heart skipped a beat. He had to be waking up. This was the first time he'd spoken since they found him.

"Fuery wake up, you have to wake up now, c'mon you can do it" his grip tightened as his panic heightened.

"M-make them st-stop…please…m-make them stop" he whimpered tears starting to stream down his face.

"Shh, you're safe Kain, please just open your eyes, c'mon wake up" Havoc called more urgently. He was breathing fast and shallow trying hard to push back into the mattress as if there were escape beneath it.

"Please…st-stop…" eyes darting beneath the lids beginning to gasp and fight against him again.

"Kain wake up!" Havoc shouted trying to jolt him from the nightmare. It must have pierced the panicked haze because Fuery froze holding his breath for a moment.

"Fuery, it's me Havoc, you hear me?" he tried again more softly. A timid sigh and his eyes peered open sluggishly. He blinked a few times staring straight ahead eyes glazed and unfocused. A minute passed followed by a deep breath and his vision shifted from the ceiling to Havoc's arm then followed it up to his face. He didn't understand. He'd been in a dark room full of burning cinders and suddenly it had all dissolved at the shout of a familiar voice into a see of white.

"Kain?" Havoc tried again seeing his friend suddenly beginning to focus his eyes clearing a bit.

"Havoc" it was scarcely more than a whisper as a few more tears slipped free.

"Hey there buddy, glad to see you finally awake" he smiled cheerily. Fuery suddenly lurched forward to make himself sit up using Havoc's grip on his hand as leverage succeeding only to realize he didn't have the strength to stay upright and began to slump sideways.

"Woah easy there, just relax how about we sit the bed up instead" Havoc suggested gently stepping forward so that Fuery slumped against him instead of to the floor.

"Kay" his eyes drooped and he let himself go lax as Havoc laid him back down then adjusted the bed so that it was sitting up.

"Better, how are you feeling?" he couldn't stop grinning. He was just so happy to see the kid finally awake and relatively clearheaded.

"Tired…confused" he brushed at his face with his right hand unable to feel or move his left for some reason startled at the feel of tears staining his face. He'd been crying? Aw hell he'd been crying in front of Havoc. The man probably thought he was a crybaby wimp now!

"Here, this oughta feel good on your face" Havoc handed him a cool damp cloth. Fuery snatched it and scrubbed furiously at the tears a blush spreading over his face, top of the ears and the back of his neck. When he finished he was expecting to see a look of disgust or reproach on Havoc's face but all he saw was a big ear to ear grin. It was as if he didn't notice the tears at all.

"Where am I?" he set the cloth down on the table beside him arm shaking from the exertion.

"A hospital. You're back in East City, been here about a week" Fuery thought about it a bit worried. He'd been here a week? He didn't remember coming here. Last thing he remembered clearly were his feet being gouged with the knife.

"You ok?" Havoc frowned at the shudder, "You cold or in any pain?" Havoc fussed pulling the blanket up higher.

"M'fine, just tired" he mumbled more memories flooding to the forefront making his throat clog with a lump of fear.

"Okay" Havoc wasn't sure he believed him. He had this hint of something unpleasant tainting his eyes now, "You think you could eat something?" Fuery shrugged noncommittally.

"Alright, hang tight while I get you something, you gonna be ok for a minute while I get food?" Havoc stood hand on the doorknob feeling a little uneasy leaving the kid.

"Sure" he leaned his head back.

As he walked to get some hot broth, filled with secret ingredients to fortify the body, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Kain was unusually quiet and withdrawn. He'd just survived a brutal week long captivity and a week long bout of pneumonia on top of all his gruesome injuries. It would take a while to get him back to his usual level of exuberance and light-hearted demeanor but it still disturbed him. The way the look in his eyes had changed to silent fear. It was something he couldn't bear to see in the kid. As he walked back with a warm bowl of broth in hand he determined he'd be there for the kid for anything until life was back the way it was before this all began.

"Hey, got some hot broth, should taste pretty good and be easy on the stomach" Fuery tiredly peeled an eye open having been drifting ever since Havoc left. Truth was he'd felt anxious being alone and had closed his eyes to block it all out when the exhaustion took hold. He didn't mean to let out the heavy sigh of relief.

"Broth?" he pushed himself one handed to sit up a little more before shakily taking the bowl. He didn't really want to eat, not that he was nauseous or anything, he just felt no desire for food but Havoc had such a hopeful eager look on his face at the suggestion of him eating. He didn't want to disappoint him.

"Yeah, I can score you some better more solid food if this doesn't bother your stomach too much. It's been a while since you've had solid food after all" Havoc wasn't really sure he should have said it, he didn't want to bring up memories so soon but it was also the truth.

"Thanks" he didn't sound quite sure but he took a tentative sip. Not great but didn't taste terrible either. They spent some time in an almost comfortable silence while Kain cautiously sipped. His stomach wasn't entirely pleased to suddenly have something in it but so far he felt like he could keep it down. About halfway through he let the bowl rest in his lap and leaned back tiredly. He might finish it, he might not, for now he just planned on letting it sit for a bit.

"Why can't I feel my left arm?" he asked quietly. It had been weighing on his mind since he realized he couldn't feel or move it but he'd been so afraid to open his eyes or even move while Havoc was gone he hadn't looked under the blankets where it lay.

"You're hand has severe burns and your shoulder was dislocated so the doctor decided to numb it so it would heal better" Havoc explained quietly.

"Will I lose it? Fuery's breath hitched as a memory of his hand being forced down onto a hot bed of coals flashed through his mind.

"They said it was too soon to know" Kain gulped thickly and let his eyes close feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes again as more memories flashed through his mind. A foot grinding down on his burned hand. Falling from a tree. A knife dancing bloodily across his flesh.

"Fuery?" Havoc asked worried again as he got that distant fearful look again. He didn't seem to hear because he didn't respond beyond his breathing quickening some.

"Kain?" he put a hand on his shoulder which made the kid jump, "Sorry, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, think I'll get some sleep now…I'm tired" Havoc took the bowl while Fuery leaned back pulling the blankets up to his chest awkwardly with just one hand and was asleep in minutes.

Havoc sighed in weary relief. Kain wasn't doing great, but he could be worse. He was talking and eating. He hoped it stayed that way. He stayed for a while longer, read a chapter in his book, making sure Fuery was deeply asleep before he quietly slipped out to call the others. They were all relieved to hear he was awake and managed to eat but slightly dismayed that he was withdrawn. He went back to the room pulling out his book again while Fuery slept deep and dreamless. That was good. He didn't want the kid to have to endure anymore nightmares but knew that he would anyways. It wasn't long before all that he was aware of was the ticking of the clock, Fuery's soft snores, and the sound of the book pages rustling together as he continued to read with mild disinterest. At some point Kain stirred and mumbled something but quickly went back to sleep never truly waking. An hour or so passed when Breda arrived with Riza Hawkeye.

"Hey, How's he doing?" Riza asked giving Havoc a look that made him feel uncomfortably odd.

"Not bad, ate some soup, been sleeping peacefully" Havoc slipped a bookmark between the pages while Breda grabbed the chess board again. He frowned at it looking it over carefully. He was sure he'd been beating Jean when he'd left. He shook his head in confusion waiting for Havoc to make his move.

"How was he in other respects?" Breda asked scowling at the move the other man made.

"He was real subdued and withdrawn but I dunno, I'm still hoping it's just because he's so worn out after being that sick. He did just wake up and is going on broth alone. It wouldn't be unreasonable" Havoc glanced at Hawkeye again who was still giving him that strange look wondering if he had something sticking out of his nose or something. Breda moved a chess piece drawing his attention away from the woman.

"It's probably a bit of both. He _did_ just go through hell and from the word of the grape vine is among the other members that have sung he put up a real big fight. Rumor is he even escaped for two days" Breda informed feeling a bit of pride at the thought.

"He'll be alright though, he's a tough kid" Havoc declared in a tone that left no other option.

"You're right, we won't let it happen any other way" Breda agreed.

"I have to get back to Head Quarters, stay out of trouble," Riza glanced at the clock then at the two playing chess, "Oh and Havoc, if you ever have that dream again I'll shoot something necessary off you" She left.

Breda took the moment of distraction to move his opponent's chess pieces around to turn the game into his favor again while Havoc cowered in the corner of the room surrounded by an atmosphere of shock and devastation sobbing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kain lay back staring at the ceiling of his hospital room. He was tired. The days had been passing by oh so slowly since he woke up yet oh so fast at the same time. It confused him. He didn't understand how he could be mostly sleeping each day and yet his stay feel so unbearably slow yet when he was told it was nearing two weeks in the hospital he couldn't figure out where the time had gone. He looked down to where Falman was sitting engrossed in a game of what looked to be Solitaire. He hadn't realized he was awake yet and he liked it that way. He wanted to be alone to think but the few times he had been left alone he was consumed by a panic that prevented anything but paranoid thoughts and that he was going to be attacked at any moment. It made him feel weak.

That was why they had taken him in the first place. Because he _was_ weak. As he thought about each other emember of the team during the quiet times as the days passed that any one of them would have saved themselves from being kidnapped. Never would have happened. Except to him. The weak link in the chain. He looked at the ceiling again clenching his eyes shut and sighed heavily. The thought sent a pain through his heart like it was being ripped away from him. The leader of his trio captors had always referred to him as a puppy and expressed many time how they'd decided to start with the easiest to catch and break. The weakest. The words rang through his mind a shrill wail shattering thought.

He didn't want to be the weak one. He wanted to be someone they could depend on in any situation at any time. He swallowed back a lump in his throat. He wouldn't, couldn't, be a disappointment to them anymore. He thought about how they'd been staying with him constantly, bringing him food, fetching the doctor whenever they thought he was in pain, which he was, and bending over backwards serving him around the clock. Such a burden. That's all he was; a burden. They shouldn't have to be sitting by his bedside all day and fetching him food. He should be able to do it himself. He had to be better than this.

"You know you can go home if you want. You don't have to stay" he suddenly spoke up making Falman jump having been so focused on his game.

"Nah, I can stay" he scowled at his game. He should be winning. Cards were inanimate objects after all. Why couldn't he win?

"Really, I don't mind if you wanna go home, I just sleep anyways" He pushed a little harder. They were probably just so used to having to compensate for him that it was second nature now.

"I'd rather be here" Falman huffed and flipped the draw deck and went searching for the card he needed. What good were rules in a one player game anyways? Kain scowled. He'd let his weakness effect them for too long. It was ingrained too deeply. He had to fix this.

"Mr. Falman, there's a phone call for you at the front desk" a nurse poked her head into the room.

"Be right back Fuery" he was losing the game anyways. Kain watched him go silently. The minutes passed slow and awkward. Suddenly he felt the need for the restroom. He glanced at the phone. He was told to call for someone any time he needed out of the bed still. _Weakling._ He shuddered at the word whispered through his mind and threw back the covers. He could make it on his own. He wouldn't be the weak one anymore. It was just a few doors down the hall.

He was grateful not to have an iv to fight with now. They had decided a day or two ago that because he was eating and drinking everything they put in front of him no matter the quantity that it wasn't necessary. He started off well. The floor was cold against his feet and he shivered slightly, grateful that they'd allowed him pajama bottoms instead of those cheap paper gowns that forced you to flash everyone you passed. The very thought made him blush as he shuffled forward leaning against the door frame for a moment once he reached it. The hall was quiet and empty and for some reason that left him uneasy. _You can do this. Stop being weak. Everyone else could make their own way to the bathroom even in the hospital so you have to too. _He gritted his teeth and hobbled forward slowly using the wall to balance him.

The men's room was just four doors down on the same side of the hall as his room but as he took each step the distance between each door just seemed to get longer. His legs were trembling violently when he finally slipped inside the restroom. He was barely able to keep standing, swaying dangerously, as he relieved himself quickly and struggled to wash. His vision was wavering along with the room as he exited. He practically lay against the wall taking half steps breathing hard, head hanging forward. _Just make it to the room. Just make it to the room. Step slide, step slide. _He didn't notice when he stopped or realize as his knees gave out and he collapsed to the cold unforgiving floor darkness drowning him.

"Fuery! Fuery! C'mon kid wake up" Falman. It was the first of the voices that had been floating over him for some time that he heard clear enough to understand. Was he asleep? He couldn't remember falling asleep. Now that he thought about it the last thing remember was trying to get back to his room. He didn't remember making it.

"Mr. Fuery Sir we need you to wake up now" The voice was male and unfamiliar sending a spike of fear through his heart and he flinched away from it before he could stop himself. A rush of shame filled him when he realized he'd done it.

"Fuery wake up, please, wake up" Falman sounded like he was begging. He'd disappointed them again. Been too weak. He opened his eyes obediently seeing a male nurse and Falman leaning over him, finding himself sprawled on the floor in the hall, looking immensely worried. He tried to sit himself up but his right arm gave out under him. Falman caught him and did the job for him. _Weak. Too weak._

"Hey there, never thought the hall floor was a great nap spot, might have to try it sometime" Falman teased with an easy grin. Fuery gulped and looked at the floor ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, should have been able to make it back on my own," he mumbled. The nurse and Vato lifted him to his feet not letting go as he slumped everything spinning around him.

"It's no problem, you shouldn't push yourself. Just get some rest" They turned towards the room and mostly carried him back. He tried to walk but every time he took up his own weight he could suddenly feel the almost healed cuts on his feet and his legs would give out and when he tried to move they went every which way clumsily. He scowled at himself as they settled him back on the bed. Can't even make his legs work.

"Why don't you try some food now eh? It'll put some strength back into ya" The nurse suggested sounding to chipper to Fuery.

"Alright" he shrugged half heartedly. The man scrambled away to get a plate of food.

"What were you doing out there anyways?" Falman asked picking up his cards. He'd started a new game.

"Just using the restroom. Should be able to do _that_ myself at least" Fuery sunk a little lower on the bed in a huff.

"After the last few weeks you've had it's not unreasonable to need a little help" Vato licked his finger drawing a card and scowled. Why? Why were the cards beating him again hardly two turns into the game? Kain just looked away. He made it look so natural compensating for him. Any further conversation was stalled by the arrival of his food.

He was given a small cut of steak, a cheap cut by the looks of it, some potato and a veggie he couldn't quite identify. It didn't appeal to him at all but he wasn't going to be the weak one. He'd eat and drink everything and anything they put in front of him and get out of this hospital as soon as possible. He wouldn't burden the team anymore.

"Mm, that looks good" Falman picked up the knife and fork automatically to cut the meat.

"I can do it" Fuery snatched the utensils from him surprising the older man. He tried to compromise and grabbed the fork stabbing it into the meat to hold it still for Fuery to cut.

"I said I can do it" he snapped taking the fork back roughly. Vato stood back dismayed watching feeling helpless while Fuery sawed at the meat one handed with the knife failing to progress miserably. He had just wanted to help. He went back to his chair and pretended to go back to his game wondering what he'd done wrong.

Kain had been quieter today then he had been in days. He seemed bothered and upset but was making no move to express what was wrong. They hadn't expected him to be all hunky dory but this deal where he wasn't talking with them, that they hadn't expected. He was always the one to go to them for help or advice. He wasn't really corrupted with the idea that he had to be tough and do it all himself. It's part of what they liked so much about him. Made them feel needed. Ten minutes later Kain was sitting there the knife hanging limply in his hand on top of the meat breathing hard and sweating from the exertion. His strength had been building fast but even mildest of tasks would still exhaust him. It was the most painful ten minutes Vato had ever experienced. He was considering taking the plate forcefully and cutting the meat and being done with it when Fuery dropped the knife, took up the fork, and began viciously stabbing and eating the potatoes and strange veggie chips which he still couldn't identify. Vato sighed in defeat turning back to his game not really interested.

He hadn't gotten along right off with Kain when they first met like the kid had with Havoc. He'd been a bit intimidated actually. In Fuery had come striding, his home made, hi-tech headset tangling around his neck all smiles and easy to get along with and suddenly he wasn't the only information man in the team. The Colonel had asked for a couple of bits of information and Fuery had produced them almost instantly. It had resulted in a fierce competition to be the best, not that Kain had realized it though he had picked up on the atmosphere of hostility. It had been the kid who called the truce too. He'd invited him over for a home cooked meal and to talk. He hadn't wanted to accept but he didn't want to be so openly rude either; especially in front of the team.

It had been a surprising night. The meal had been incredibly satisfying and Fuery had gone straight into an inquisition asking both pointed and subtle questions about work, about life, about anything, sorting out the source of the hostility. Then he pointed out a fact that Falman had never even realized. Their jobs were not the same. They were not competitors. Sure they both provided information but of a different sort. Falman provided information from way back when, the stuff that was archived or little known, like an encyclopedia. Fuery dealt with the information of the here and now. The stuff so new it was still on the radio, the gosspi, the little skeletons in everyone's closet that could help the Colonel, or hinder him, and dealt with it. After that he'd been able to relax and just do his job without hostility or envy. He'd quickly discovered that Kain was a fellow book worm, when he wasn't working on his radio projects at least, and they were constantly exchanging title selections.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Fuery trying to cut his meat one handed again, the vegetables now eaten, breathing hard, sweating and growling in frustration. Falman sat up a little straighter resisting the urge to jump up and just cut the meat for him already. He didn't want help. Or maybe he didn't want _his_ help. He sighed feeling a little hurt. He didn't understand whe he'd done wrong. Kain speared the meat with the fork and began to tear at it like an animal which was grotesque to watch but proved effective. He made it about halfway through the chunk of meat before the whole thing fell back to the plate with a clatter and a splat as he collapsed back to the bed shaking, eyes hooded with exhaustion.

"Fuery are you ok?" he jumped up pushing away the food pressing a hand to his forehead as had been done so many times before.

"I'm fine" he grumbled purposefully staring at the wall to his side.

"Are you sure? Should I get the doctor?" he continued to fuss. Fuery felt a little warm.

"I said I'm fine!" Fuery yelled glaring fiercely. Falman staggered back as if he'd been struck a sharp expression of hurt on his face. Kain turned his back to him as much as he could to stare angrily at the wall in a charged silence while Falman went back to his chair to sit in misery.

What did he do wrong?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kain stared down at his curled fingers dismally. Since the fight with Falman, if it could be called that for he knew the man just wanted to help, his mood had only continued to spiral lower and lower. Every meal after that one he'd refused all help in cutting meat or anything else he truly need assistance to accomplish. Meals began to go unfinished because they consisted mostly of meat, the doctors trying to put more weight back on him. The effort it took to try and cut or gnaw it exhausted him so severely he'd fall back before he could finish. Vato would always just sit back watching with a pained expression on his face yearning to help but all attempts only earned him another angry spat. Fuery knew the man didn't deserve the abuse. Didn't earn it but every time he moved to help or even simply offer an anger boiled over inside him and he couldn't help but lash out. So now they sat, Fuery staring at the fingers of his right hand, left still heavily bandaged, wavering from guilt to anger while Falman sat head bowed looking shame faced and deeply hurt.

"Here's your supper Mr. Fuery" a nurse chimed making them both jump surprised by her appearance.

"Thanks" Falman muttered for him knowing Kain would remain silent as she left making it a point to avoid Fuery's gaze. Kain growled angrily now understanding why he was avoiding looking at him more now than before. The meat was already cut. His teeth clenched a smal shiver coursing through his body as he violently stabbed at the chunks and chewed them cruelly.

He didn't want the pork anymore. It was ridiculous. He loved pork. This particular piece was tender and juicy perfectly seasoned but he _did not_ want to eat a single bite. It was childish he knew but the damn meat had been cut for him. No doubt Falman had told the staff to make sure they cut up the food before it ever got to him. He had to have done it shortly after dinner from the previous day. He'd gone to the restroom and been gone an awful long time. He'd figured the man was calling in to report on him and such but now he knew the truth. The only reason he was eating it now was because it was his way out of this hospital. He'd let himself be weak for too long. Just like this hospital stay was too long.

He should have recovered and been out of here by now. So he ate the stupid cut meat. He paused between bites to send deadly daggers at Vato making him crumble and shrink beneath the gaze with guilt. His anger made the food sit heavy in his stomach and refuse to settle. He finished the last few bites with another growl then began to work on the glass of orange juice. He was so tired of orange juice. If it wasn't water it was orange juice that they made him drink. His stomach twisted sharply as he drank it too fast but he ignored its complaint choosing to throw another mean look at Falman making him flinch. He slammed the glass down and pushed the rolling tray away a bit harder than he'd intended so it bounced off the wall with a crash. Vato gulped thickly.

"Was…was the food good?" He tried timidly. Anything to change the unpleasant charge in the air. Fuery didn't answer him as he leaned back on the bed again.

"Fuery?" he only pulled the blankets up further and huffed. Vato stared at the floor. He felt a lump in his throat making it hard to breathe around it. He'd called in shortly after Kain's mood had abruptly changed telling how he was just making it worse. He'd suggested someone else stay with Fuery for a while because he'd messed up somehow. Messed up big. Havoc refused him though. Told him to stay longer that he most likely hadn't done anything wrong and it was more from the stress of his captivity that caused the change. He wanted to believe it but it just felt like this was all his fault.

"Hey you need something? I'd be happy to help" he offered when Fuery suddenly threw the blankets back and climbed shakily to his feet.

"No! I've got it!" he snapped stumbling towards the door angry that Falman was still climbing to his feet to follow. His whole body ached as he shuffled down the hall towards the restroom. The doctors were all mad that he wasn't letting anyone help him go back and forth to reduce the strain it put on him. He was supposed to be exerting himself as little as possible. _They're only saying that to you cause you're too weak to bounce back quickly like everyone else._ The thought tormented him constantly.

He sighed with relief that Vato didn't follow him into the restroom instead waiting outside by the door ear perked to listen for sounds of him collapsing. It was still possible. He cringed at the pain in his feet while he walked back down the hall having finished his business relatively quickly. It was yet another reason why he was supposed to have someone helping him when he had to walk anywhere. So he wasn't putting his full weight on his not fully healed feet. He shot a glare over his shoulder as Vato continued to follow at an almost safe distance. He just wanted to leave. Be left alone. Escape.

"Hey uh Kain, the room was two doors back there" Falman started fearfully pointing behind him. Fuery simply growled angrily and turned no longer able to use the wall for balance which would require his left hand and went back the way he came. His shoulders slumped with disappointment heart clenching with dread as he reentered his room to find the doctor there accompanied by the specialist for his hand.

"Oh there you are Mr. Fuery. Why are you up on your own?" his tone turned sharp as Fuery tucked himself back under the bedding silently.

"You, why are you just following him uselessly instead of helping him? What kind of friend are you?" the doctor turned on Vato as he returned a moment behind. His mouth hung open frozen on the spot unable to find an answer.

"Forget it, I want to look at his hand" The specialist snipped taking hold of Fuery's left wrist and began to work the bandages off. Kain looked away automatically. He had yet to see the damage to his hand. He'd looked away during every bandage changing not wanting to know. _Looking away is for weak people_. The voice whispered to him cruelly. It was right he realized. He turned his gaze on the hand.

His heart twisted and clenched at the anticipation as the specialist cautiously unwound the bandages unwilling to cut them away with scissors like he would with other wounds. He tried to will his heart to slow down, relax, it would just be a wound they examine and rewrap and be done with. That wasn't the case. The last of the white fabric was pulled away revealing his hand, fingers unnaturally curled slightly, a mix of black skin that looked dead and flaky contrasted by new skin so pink and fresh it almost looked bloody as it knitted itself back together and replaced the blackened flesh. His stomach churned. This wasn't his hand. There was some kind of mistake. _This wasn't_ his hand! His breathing hitched as it picked up speed but only Falman noticed and he feared another biting comment or glare and kept helplessly silent.

"Alright this is looking pretty good. Why don't you try and see what kind of movement you can manage" the specialist suggested. _Pretty good? Pretty good! It's not even my hand!_ Fuery felt dizzy.

"Mr. Fuery, please, I need you to move your fingers so I know the current range of motion, it's very important" the man tried again more forcefully when Kain didn't respond. He looked up kind of unfocused then turned back to the hand they said was his but it wasn't and obeyed the command. He flexed the muscles in his arm trying to work towards moving the hand but he knew it wouldn't work. It wasn't his hand. He could never make it move because the blackened deformed thing wasn't _his_ hand.

His breathing quickened again this time noticed by the doctors but still went unmentioned as a strange sensation washed over him. It was a sort of preassure that built to discomfort then suddenly exploded into pain at the hand, that wasn't his, all the way up his arm and shoulder as the fingers twitched and curled in a disjointed grotesque manner. The fingers moved more the pain tripling making him cry out as something in his mind snapped, and the doctors shouting, at each other, at him, at Falman, he didn't know, were suddenly gone.

It was dark at first. He was confused and didn't know where he was or what was happening. He could hear strange distorted voices but they were too far away to hear. He didn't even know where they were coming from. He began to realize details now like he was sitting in a chair, someone was behind him, someone in front of him; talking to thin air? Then thre was another a distance away seemingly just standing. There was something wrong, something bad, about this chair but he couldn't think what. He didn't like these men either. Fear crept into his heart. This was familiar.

Then he saw it and his heart leaped into his throat. A bowl filled to the brim with glowing hot coals. He could hear the sizzle. He screamed throwing himself backwards. Away. He had to get away. Someone grabbed his wrists yelling at him but he couldn't distinguish the words and he kicked out and twisted around breaking the grip and suddenly he was falling. He hit the floor and everything flashed white. He could see the doctors again, hear the shouting of Falman calling for him sounding desperate. The panic didn't fade away though even knowing where he was now.

"Get away from me!" He bellowed shoving one of the doctors again. He could still see the coals. Those damn coals were still here.

"Fuery, calm down it's just us" Falman called trying to work his way closer to his friend.

"No! You just stay away from me!" Fuery slipped on the tile floor and fell hard making him cry out again.

"Fuery!" he rushed forward only to get a shark kick to the shin and sent staggering backwards.

He didn't understand. What went wrong? They had been changing the bandage on his hand and doing a bit of an exam of the wound as well. They wanted to know what kind of movement he could manage. He'd seen a change in Kain the moment the bandages were off, his face going pale a look of panic in his eyes and breathing beginning to race and realized this was the first time he'd seen the damage to his hand. Maybe they should have told him not to look. He had just succeeded in making the fingers move, the doctors expressing their impress not having expected him to be able to move that well when suddenly he went white as a ghost, cried out, then jerked backwards breaking their grip on his wrist and screamed. They all rushed to help once they shook off the shock but he kicked out at them sending himself falling off the bunk rather quickly and scurried backwards until he was against the wall.

"Stay away from me! All of you just stay away from me!" he screamed hand latching onto a plastic tub filled with damp cloths and threw it wildly eyes fixed on a single point beyond them all. Those coals. He had to get away from the burning coals.

"Mr. Fuery you have to stop you're going to hurt yourself!" the doctor bellowed sprinting forward at him only to be thrown back by a kick.

"No! Stay away from me! I won't let you do this again! I won't!" Fuery screeched throwing another random object eyes wild with disoriented fear as he found himself caught halfway between reality and nightmare. The object hit Falman right on the diaphragm sending him staggering out of the fray for a while unable to make his lungs work.

"Sir you have to calm down or else…" the threat made it worse as Fuery panicked at the tone and hooked his aching foot behind theman's ankle and sent him crashing to the floor.

"I won't let you do this to me! Just stay away from me!" he worked his way into the corner of the room trying to put more distance between these men he didn't really see and the hot coals that were _all_ he could see while the doctor rushed out of the room leaving Falman, just now able to breathe again, and the specialist. They inched closer warily.

"Mr. Fuery you're being unreasonable stop this now!" he snapped. Fuery shrank back breathing hard struggling to get enough air his whole body shaking. He wouldn't be able to resist them much longer.

"Kain please, just let me help, I just want to help" Falman pleaded rejoining the fray his voice a bit raspy. Fuery recoiled sharply as if struck wedging himself uncomfortably tight with the corner.

"No! I don't' want your help!" he snapped. They'd help him alright. Help him right over to the coals and hurt him all over again. The doctor returned with a sedative filled syringe. He didn't give Fuery a chance to realize he was back before rushing at him pinning him against the wall and stabbing the needle into his arm. The drug worked fast.

"N-no…get…away….get…away…d-don't want y-your h-help…don't…don't…" he slumped forward limply. The doctors lifted him back to the bed and began to fasten restraints around his wrists.

"Hey! You can't do that to him!" Falman argued pulling one of them away.

"It's necessary" the specialist snapped with a glare.

"But…you can't do that to him! Not after what he's been through" he tried again stomach churning at the sight of those leather restraints tightening around his helpless wrists.

"We can and we are" the doctor growled.

"But…"

"I'm not asking your permission" the doctor snarled cutting him off finishing the task then leaving with the threat that if he found those restraints removed when he returned he'd throw him out. Falman was left alone with Fuery in an over bearing silence.

"Why am I not good enough to help you?" he whispered to no one hurt and confused.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for being so tardy! We're almost done now! Just one more chapter after this! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 18

Drifting. Floating. He could feel it but he wasn't really aware of anything else. It was quiet. Peaceful. The sense of serenity that he felt seemed almost out of place for some reason. He pondered the idea curious as to why it felt so wrong. Serenity and peace were not things that should feel out of place. He took a deep breath feeling a bit of a fog thinning from around his brain. He was lying down somewhere but was partially sitting up. It was quiet except for the white noise of an occupied building. He shifted slightly on the bed he was laying on and realized his whole body ached and head throbbed dully. Odd. Then the memory of his panic attack came flooding back to him, heart sinking with shame. He suddenly didn't want to open his eyes for he was sure he'd be alone. Or Havoc would be there looking at him with disgust and shame. Or Falman with his hurt hopeless expression.

He heard a sound he didn't recognize. Ears perked acutely he waited to hear it again. It took a few minutes. Minutes he didn't feel. There, paper rustling against paper. The turning of a page. Not alone then. Now he truly feared opening his eyes. Who would it be? Would they hate him? His heart sank all the way to his aching toes. They'd probably tell him to pack up and leave as soon as possible. They didn't need a weakling that panicked violently during a simple examination of his burnt hand. His eyes betrayed him by opening. The ceiling was pristine as usual and darkened by nightfall. He blinked sluggishly a few times before his eyes betrayed him again by sliding down to see Maes Hughes, sitting as comfortably as possible in a hospital chair, book set aside, clearly having realized he was awake. He stood and removed the leather restraints; a chunk of ice settling in the pit of Fuery's stomach from embarrasment.

There was silence between them. Fuery gulped as he gazed at Maes. There was a strange mix of emotions swirling in his placid stare. There was a weariness in them like he was tired of it all and just plain tired. Probably been working non-stop. Then there was an odd splash of happiness though it was a bit subdued and there was…disappointment?

He gulped and broke eye contacted filled with the fear of reproach. Here would come the rejection. The verbal beating for being so weak. For panicking. For being such a burden to them all. He earned it after all this he figured.

"How are you feeling?" the question was like a left field blow. It was soft, practically tender with no reproach lacing it at all. He blinked confused. He stared at a point on Maes' slightly fuzzy chin not willing to make eye contact again mouth opening for a moment then shutting, moving to stare at the wall.

"Fine" he answered in a monotone voice. It was a lie. His head pounded, his stomach felt nauseous, and he hurt all over.

"You sure? You had a rough night, it's okay to admit if you're hurting" this wasn't fair. How could Hughes lead him into a feeling of safety like this only to let loose the thrashing he knew would come?

"I'm fine" he tried again hoping he sounded more sure. He wouldn't be lured into being weak. He could endure. Really he could.

"I can see you're in pain just by how tensely you're holding yourself. How careful you are not to really move" Maes countered. There was silence for a long while. Hughes took Kain's refusal, or maybe it was inability, to form words to study him more closely. He was extremely tense, no doubt fighting the pain, subdued, avoiding even the slightest risk of eye contact, his own eyes churning roughly with determination and shame. It bothered him. Why was he both determined and shamed? What did he have to feel ashamed about? Had something happened in his captivity that didn't leave physical sign that he felt ashamed about?

"Kain you're not okay, you're hurting, why won't you just admit it?" it was a simple non-aggressive question but the kid still flinched.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine" he didn't sound it.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Hughes couldn't tell. He'd been here ever since Falman had arrived at Head Quarters in a panic convinced he'd made such a huge failure that he'd never be able to save his friendship with the Sergeant.

It had taken the group nearly fifteen minutes before they could calm him enough to get the full story out of him. Once they'd wrung the truth from him, having to reel him back from hysteria several times, Havoc had gotten all riled up with worry and started to march his way to the hospital but Maes had stopped him. No doubt he was intending to hug the kid into feeling better or something aggressively caring. He'd protested greatly when he'd been told not to go. It wasn't that he was incapable but rather Hughes had explained that the kid looked up to him too greatly. He'd be unbearably embarrassed if Havoc saw him in the state he was currently. He had pouted greatly but understood and stayed behind.

"What's going through your head Kain? You never felt the need to push us away and get through it on your own before. You knew you could ask us for help if you needed it and you know we've never thought less of you for it" the kid picked at the slightly fraying blanket quietly. The urge to talk to Hughes was strong. Real strong. Most of the time he would turn to Havoc for advice or talk out his troubles but sometimes there was a problem that he would be mortified if Havoce knew. He was his hero. When those moments came he'd turn to Hughes without second thought. Habit won the battle.

"Shouldn't have to" he mumbled. He could already feel the hurt from bringing his weakness back to the forefront of their minds. Once they remembered that he was weak they'd realize ho much they've been accommodating him and reject him.

"Shouldn't have to what?" Hughes asked perplexed but glad the kid was starting to talk. He sighed. He'd hoped to breeze past the truth so fast it didn't get noticed but Maes was going to make him spell it out.

"Shouldn't have to compensate for me like this. Everyone's going outta their way to help me cause I'm weak. I'm too weak to help myself so you all jump in and compensate for me. It's the whole reasing I was the one Kidnapped! Cause I was easy to get! Cause I was weak!" Silence filled the room as Fuery was again staring at the wall bracing for the barrage while Maes sat back thinking for a moment. It all made sense now. The refusal of help, the sudden shift in mood to surly and withdrawn except when lashign out angrily. Insisting on doing everything himself even if it was against doctors' orders.

"It's not weakness. It's part of being a team Fuery" he finally replied softly. For the first time Kain looked at him with an expression of utter confusion.

"What?" this wasn't right. Why wasn't he appalled by him?

"It's part of being a team. We're _all_ compensating for each other. We all have shortcomings, weaknesses, that someone else is compensating for because it's _their _strength bt having weaknesses doesn't mean you're weak. It just means you're not perfect" Maes smiled watching quietly again as Fuery mulled the idea over.

"But…I'm never compensating for you guys. My strengths aren't your weaknesses" he protested his mind not quite able to let go yet.

"Yes you do, you do it all the time. How many times have you pulled aside a document that could do serious damage to the colonel if he signed it because you accurately suspected he was signing without reading to catch up on his work? Or stopped Havoc from going out with a girl because she didn't pass yoru background checks. Yes I know about the background checks" Fuery smiled guiltily. He couldn't help it. He had to make sure Havoc didn't fall for any psychopathic women. The man would fall for any well endowed woman.

"Oh" was all he said with a smile beginning to creep on his face. Maybe Hughes was right. He was _always_ pulling aside petitions and forms so the Colonel wouldn't be able to sign them until a moment when he was actually paying attention.

"You get it now? You may not be an amazing muscled gun toting quick fire like the rest of us but we can easily be replaced. You've got a unique set of skills that are hard to find and losing you would be more damaging than losing one of us" a silence finally comfortable filled the room.

"Hey um…I think I could use another pain pill now" Kain asked sheepishly several minutes later. He was really beginning to hurt, not just ache, now.

"I'll get the doctor then, we should probably try the exam on your hand again too, you didn't really get to finish" Kain looked up in panic.

"Don't worry, we'll do it differently this time. You're going to be talking with me the whole time and not looking at your hand so you won't have another flash back. Besides, you'll have a full dose of pain meds in your system this time instead of doing it when the effect is wearing off so it shouldn't hurt as much. Really the doctors should have known better" Hughes reassured slipping out of the room.

The next hour was spent in utter misery. The doctor was thorough with his examination. He unwrapped the hand slowly while Hughes sat on the bed legs curled under him talking to him. Their conversation was hardly even small talk filled with mostly yes or no questions so that Kain was distracted but not so much that he couldn't focus on doing as the doctor told him and answering his questions. The skin was healing rather well an embarrassingly bright shade of pink overwhelming what little was left of the black charred flesh. The cold air tickled and tormented his skin as it knitted itself back together making it itch torturously. Hughs had to hold his wrist down to keep him from scratching and still felt him trying.

"This seems to be healing nicely, how's the pain in general when you're just holding it still?"

"Not bad, just kinda aches really, and itches" he gritted his teeth. This was worse than poison ivy.

"Alright, I'm going to do some tactile tests to see what your sensitivity to touch is right now, you just tell me where you feel it and if it hurts or not" Fuery nodded hesitantly not wanting to do this. _Don't touch it! Don't touch it!_ His mind screamed at him in panic and his breath hitched for a moment but he felt Hughes' grip on his wrist tighten for a moment comfortingly. He could do this. The first touch came light but uncomfortable.

"Thumb tip, doesn't hurt but isn't comfortable either" Hughes shifted slightly.

"Alright what about now?" a new pressure.

"Center of the palm, makes it sting" he hissed.

"Alright, almost finished" the last few spots were especially sensitive leaving him shaking his forehead pressed hard to the top of Hughes' shoulder. The tip of his index finger was numb.

"Good, you've healed well for the severity of the burns. We just have to check your dexterity and then I can wrap it up" the doctor chimed cheerfully. Fuery whimpered at the thought of having to move his fingers.

"Maybe we should give him a moment to breathe first" Hughes suggested. The doctor looked disappointed but agreed stating he'd do his rounds and be back in a few minutes.

"I don't' wanna do this" Kain moaned practically a sob onc ethey were alone, his hand laying lifelessly on the bed beside him.

"you're almost done, just hang in there a little longer, take deep breaths and relax" Hughes pulled him into a hugh frowning at the tremors coursing through him.

"Tired…don't' feel good" he mumbled closing his eyes letting Hughes take all his weight.

"You can sleep as soon as the doctor finishes ok? Just get through this last bit and then you're done. You can do it" before Kain had a chance to answer the doctor returned.

"Alright let's get this done and rewrap your hand. Now I want you to simply curl and straighten your fingers however far you can. Don't push it too much, just do what you can, we'll worry about improving flexibility and strength alter" he instructed without waiting to see if they were ready.

"Just get it over with" Hughes whispered in his ear. Fuery nodded taking a deep breath and holding it. He tensed his muscles struggling to make his fingers move a pressure building highly discomforting when suddenly his fingers curled and pain shot through his arm all the way up tto his shoulder making him cry out with pain. Everything spun around him darkening for a moment before coming back to him. He felt sick.

"Well that was really well done but I think you over did it some. I'm going to rewrap your hand differently now so that you have some mobility and I want you to simply curl and extend your ifngers like you just did a couple of times a day but don't push it. We're just trying to keep them from locking up" Fuery didn't really hear but Maes was answering for him anyways. He just let everything drift around him still being held up by his companion. Several minutes passed, his hand was now bandaged, and the doctor gone when he felt Hughes lean him back to the bed and tuck the blanket around him to help soothe the shivering.

"You did real well Kain, I'm proud of you, just keep letting us help and you'll be out of here and back to normal day to day in no time" Hughes grinned at him though his eyes were closed exhausted from the pain of the exam.

"Mmhmm" he shifted snuggling himself down into the blankets already asleep.

"Rest well Kain" Hughes smiled a knot of tension in their chests that had been plaguing them for far too long finally melted away.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Alright everyone! This be the last chapter as a Thanksgiving treat! I really hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Kain grinned eagerly. He was going home. He was finally going home. A week being kidnapped and followed by two and a half weeks in the hospital and he was finally going home. He couldn't wait. He'd missed his own space. His bed. His couch. His radio. Tissa. He'd been yearning for it all unbearably for nearly three days now. He had the _energy_ finally to miss it all. As he thought back over it all he couldn't believe it had been so long. It felt like not time at all and yet like it had been months at the same time. It gave him an odd sensation. Like he was out of balance.

Breda told him the feeling would pass. He supposed it would just take longer then he'd expected. He half listened as Havoc rambled cheerily while packing up what stuff had to be taken home with him. He was occupied mostly with his thoughts though. He wondered how bit Tissa had gotten. If she'd still love him after spending so long being cared for by Havoc; if any of his bills were overdue. Most of all he wondered if he could really go home. That's where it'd all started. His home. Now that he thought about it he wasn't so sure he wanted to go there. It was broken. His sanctuary violated.

"Hey, you okay?" Havoc interrupted his thoughts suddenly. Fuery looked up surprised.

"Oh yeah, fine, just thinking" he admonished himself silently for having noticeably not been listening.

"You excited about finally going home? It's felt like forever and it's not even my home!" Havoc chuckled.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be home" he tried to sound excited but it was tainted with that bit of dread. Was it safe? Havoc noticed the hesitation trying to hide behind excitement but didn't mention.

"Tissa was sure glad to be back. I barely put her down and she rubbed on _everything_ she could get too. I brought her over earlier today" Havoc grinned. Tissa liked him but had made it clear he wasn't her true love. Oh well, guess not every woman fell for his charms. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

"Really? She missed my place?" his eyes lit up with enthusiastic surprise.

"Yep, spent like two hours running around rubbing and jumping on everything. Made a point to ignore me too. I've never been so rejected!" he gave a not quite mocking look of hurt.

"Guess that's one woman you can't steal from me!" Kain gloated with a grin distracted from his earlier thoughts.

"Twerp!" Havoc growled tossing a sock at Fuery.

"Time to go?" he asked seeing Havoc zip the bag closed and sling it over his shoulder.

"Yep, you wanna go straight home or maybe go out for a bite to eat first?" Havoc grinned suspiciously.

"You're just short of begging me to say food first aren't you? I can see it in that smile of yours you want me to want food" Fuery accused.

"Of course! If it's not women it's food or smokes or guns!" he chimed bouncing from foot to foot.

"Sure, but you're paying!" Havoc's smile faltered for a moment but quickly recovered as they headed out for the car mumbling something about cheap skunks.

The meal was more fun than Fuery had expected. He hadn't had a lot of energy, just enough that he was restless when doing nothing but not enough to really do anything but somehow he'd mustered enough for dinner out. Havoc carried most of the conversation boasting about his exploits in skirt chasing, making him blush beet red at the more explicit descriptions. Havoc loved embarrassing him by discussing him and his women together graphically. Kain had had his own exploits with women, more than Havoc ever suspected but he was very much modest and kept such facts to himself. He was no kiss and tell.

There were parts of the meal that weren't so fun too. Like how he still had to have his food cut for him. His hand was covered in all new skin, the black charred stuff completely gone but still required a bandage to protect the new skin and a brace to keep everything properly aligned and he wasn't allowed to use it really. He had special exercises he had to do three times a day to improve his flexibility. They weren't quite ready to start him on the strength building stuff yet which was fine by him. The flexibility training was painful enough. People gave them odd looks and he heard a few whispers about them being disgusting little lovers. He swallowed thickly and just stared at the table cloth while Havoc worked at the food for him. Once that was over he dove into the food gratefully. It was amazing. Especially after the hospital food he'd been eating for so long. He hadn't realized how awful it had been till he had something so much better. Somewhere along the way he noticed how some people were staring at his left and hid it under the table feeling a sense of shame.

"Don't worry about them" Havoc whispered quietly seeing the red tinge to his ears and the way he tucked his hand out of sight shame faced.

"But they're staring" he whimpered going even more red.

"So what, you'll never see them again so don't waste time caring about what they think" Havoc pulled his hand back above the table glaring viciously at the other guests that were staring. The point of dinner had been for him to have a fun relaxing meal out. Not be made to feel awkward and like he should be ashamed by rude guests.

They got a few more minutes in actual peace before people started whispering to each other tossing them odd glances again. Havoc gritted his teeth and then got this _look_ and Fuery knew trouble was coming. He was totally silent as he scooped up a sloppy spoonful of over buttered potatoes overflowing with gravy took aim and sent the entire mess flying to splat against the back of the head of a man that was whispering. The man shouted in disgust and looked around for the culprit but Havoc was back to looking innocent and talking to Fuery about a girl as if nothing had happened. Several minutes passed before the potatoes went flying again splatting the side of a gossipy woman's face. He got away with it again. A few more lucky shots and he ran out of potatoes. The peas were his downfall. He sent a shot flying, a beautiful shot really, but some of the peas inevitably fell to the floor before arriving at their destination leaving a trail right to the culprit. Him. The manager kicked them out.

It was worth it.

It was mutually agreed after that, once they'd started breathing again from their bout of laughter that home was the next place to go. Surely if they let themselves continue they'd end up arrested and then Mustang would be called and he was an extremely surly man, mostly recovered from his wound, due to the teams lack of sympathy to his plight and made them suffer as much as possible. The night was cool but not cold as they walked hom; Kain beginning to wilt rapidly. Havoc slowed his pace a bit to let the shorter man keep up more easily with a small smile. For just out of the hospital this was turning out to be a great night. It only took twenty minutes to get to Kain's house and he pulled out the keys to unlock the door not noticing that Fuery paused halfway up the walk. He pushed open the door slightly and then turned to see him standing there looking very nervous.

"Fuery you okay?" he pocketed the keys again and walked closer.

"S-sure" he still wasn't moving. Wasn't looking away from the door. Havoc felt confused for a moment before he remembered. Kain's house was where the kidnapping had happened. This was where it' all started. The kid had had to kill a man here in defense of himself.

"You want me to stay a few nights?" he offered quietly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, if it's no trouble" he gulped and reinforced with the knowledge that Havoc would stay he went inside. Tissa pounced him immediately tangling through his legs as she rubbed all over meowing purring and making a trilling sound. Kain awkwardly lifted her to his chest one handed barely able to keep a grip on her squirming body and rushed to the couch before he dropped her. It felt good to be home.

Havoc wandered through the house doing a few menial things to get ready for the evening, setting out supper for Tissa, double checking the windows were locked, perusing the fridge just because he could. By the time he finished he found Fuery slumped over on the couch, legs hanging off on the floor with Tissa curled against his chest purring, both asleep. He grinned, shook his head and began to gently pull the kid all the way onto the couch, pulling off his shoes and throwing a blanket over him; careful to put it around Tissa instead of over her so she wouldn't overheat.

Morning came too fast. They each stretched and popped their limbs while Kain, with much cajoling and prodding did the first of three hand exercises for the day then immediately popped a pain pill. He was groggy and half awake at best. Havoc called Mustang to let him know they'd be a bit late this morning and hung up before the grouchy man could begin a tirade. Kain seemed a bit bothered this morning too. He just kind of stared at his food for a while pushing it about with his fork. Havoc didn't push though he struggled not to ask what was wrong. Fuery would bring it up when he was ready. It didn't take as long as he expected.

"Hey Havoc…I'm um…I'm glad that I killed that guy…am I a monster?" he wouldn't look at Havoc as he whispered. The question startled him for a moment. It wasn't a common thing to be happy about but Havoc had felt it once or twice too. Taking out someone so awful and vile or someone that had hurt someone very close to him that he was glad they were dead. It made him feel a great joy and disgust with himself at the same time.

"No. A monster wouldn't bother to ask or even be thinking about it" he replied simply. There really was no comfort for how he felt about it. It would fade and pass eventually.

"You sure? I mean I'm _glad_ I killed someone, what kind of peson does that make me?" he poked at his eggs again.

"It makes you someone that feels relief knowing that a serious danger is no longer out ot get you. Give it time. It'll never feel good but the feeling will fade" he stuffed his mouth full of food. Fuery sighed heavily and began to actually eat his food reluctantly.

Their moods lifted again as they got to work, an hour late, and were met with the cheery moods of their team. Pranks were made and laughter could be heard throughout the day from the group. Kain invited Falman over for a home cooked meal having already made amends but wanted to do even more to make up for his rudeness. Havoc had promised to help him prepare the meal since his hand was still out of commission. Kain wondered why the Colonel was hobbling like an old man and got a different tale from each team member. The Colonel set something on fire at some point in the day which sent Fuery into a panic attack holding his burned hand to his chest. The team rushed to comfort him and lynch the Colonel but before he ever had a chance to apologize not having even thought aobut it before he'd done it. By lunch time Fuery was deeply asleep over the last document he'd been reading, pen still poised to sign it leaving a black dot on the paper. Breda draped a coat over his shoulders and let him be. The team felt whole again now that Fuery was back.

Life was good again.


End file.
